Historia tras historia
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: Recopilación de parejas, teorias o historias sobre FNAF creadas especialmente por mi y para el fandom.
1. En los últimos momentos

**Hola, Hola ¿Adivinen quien volvió? Así es ¡Yo! y ahora para mostrarles diferentes recopilaciones que haré de parejas, teorias y otras cosas de FNAF (Que claramente no me pertenece si no a Scott Cawthon).**

**En fin, ya saben de que trata esto: Diferentes historias que no llevan un acontecimiento seguido a menos que yo lo diga o lo aclare en el capitulo, y que ustedes mismos pueden decirme de que escribir o agregar a esta hermosa recopilación.**

**Pero por ahora les dejare con el estreno de esta~ Sentimental Melody les desea buenas lecturas.**

**_ADVERTENCIAS.  
><em>**

**_Disclamer: FNA no me pertenecen si no a Scott Cawthon._**

**_Es contenido Slash (chico x chico) si no os gusta favor de no leer (esta advertido)_**

**_Es un Pg x Pg (PurpleGuy x PhoneGuy) así que si esta pareja no les gusta denle una oportunidad._**

**Dato extra:**

**-Realmente no se si PurpleGuy se llame Vincent (me base en una pagina de Facebook que me gusta) pero como el nombre es encantador para mi a si me referiré a el.**

* * *

><p><strong>EN LOS ULTIMOS MOMENTOS.<strong>

**L**o sabía, esa sería su última noche de vida, la última grabación que le dejaría al nuevo guardia que lo suplantaría y que posiblemente corriera más suerte que el. No importaba si miraba las cámaras en busca de una salvación ya que no tenía alguna, ni siquiera la hora lo sacaría de ésta…lastima de estar tan cerca de acabar su trabajo total.

**-Hola ¿Hola?-** hizo una pausa al mirar rápidamente la cámara y después la batería, estaba bastante cerca de morir **–Hey ¡Hey! Wow, día 4. Sabía que podías hacerlo-**

**_/Yo no creo poder hacerlo/_** pensaba mientras intentaba calmar su voz ya que se volvía temblorosa, nunca se imagino que iba a morir de esa manera

**-Uh, oye, escucha- **no podía hablar tanto con coherencia al saber que se encontraba rodeado, viendo como la batería se consumía rápidamente haciendo que rezara internamente por no sufrir tanto **-puedo no estar seguro de enviarte un mensaje mañana-**

Escuchaba los golpeteos bruscos a las dos puertas haciendo que tragara duramente saliva, casi al borde de las lagrimas por el terror que lo consumía, miraba la hora ni siquiera eran las 5 como para decir que se había salvado, esta era su perdición sin duda **_/al menos si sobrevive habré hecho mi trabajo/_** susurro mentalmente mientras intentaba aun no romper en un llanto ahogado

**-Esta h-ha sido una mala noche para mí. Uhm y-yo estoy un poco contento de que yo grabe mis mensajes para ti, ehem, uh, ¿Cuándo lo hice?-**

Sabía a que no se refería ese mismo día sino desde que empezó a trabajar grabando las notas para ayudar a los otros que los suplantarían temporalmente hasta ahora, ahora que no volvería a trabajar en ese lugar, observaba como poco a poco la batería se agotaba haciendo que sonriera con nervios ¿Alguien intentaría buscarlo? Al menos eso sería su última petición.

**-Uh oye hazme un favor-** parecía que se esforzaban por derribar la puerta por los golpes parecían aumentar con cada segundo que la batería **acababa –tal vez en algún momento, uh ¿Podrías comprobar dentro de esos trajes en el cuarto de atrás? Voy a tratar de aguantar hasta que alguien cheque, tal vez no sea tan malo-**

10%, 9%, 8%, 7% necesitaba apurarse no le quedaba más que unos segundos

**-Uh bueno siempre me pregunte lo que había dentro de todas esas cabezas vacías-** justamente la batería se había agotado, todo se volvió oscuro incluso el ventilador dejo de funcionar; esa canción empezó a reproducirse mientras unos ojos brillantes iluminaban entre la oscuridad. Esta definitivamente era la última noche que trabajaría en esa pizzería **–Oh no, aun no-** suplico intentando quedarse inmóvil

Escucho el grito de Freddy al mismo instante que grito cortándose el mensaje y quedándose en el vacio de guardarse a pesar de no haber energía (posiblemente hasta la mañana se cargaría), su cuerpo temblaba mientras era arrastrado a la sala de los trajes, a donde posiblemente daría sus últimos suspiros.

Intentaba zafarse de forma violenta, jalando su brazo con fuerza sintiendo como las garras metálicas perforaban su piel haciéndolo sangrar pero al menos dándole la poca oportunidad de correr (cosa que no desaprovecho) por lo cual corrió lo más rápido que pudo en busca de un lugar donde esconderse ya que el rastro de sangre era lo que lo delataba ante esos robots, ante esos monstruos que aun así respetaba por ser una parte de su historia.

No importaba cuanto hubiera recorrido, se encontraba atrapado entre los brazos de Bonnie quien no dudaba en tirarlo al suelo para paralizar su cuerpo y llevárselo junto con chica haciendo así imposible cualquier plan de escape.

**/Fue divertido mientras duro/** sentía sus lagrimas caer, y su cuerpo sudar por el horror mientras el ardor incesante aumentaba; cerro los ojos intentando recordar otra cosa para no estar en el momento más doloroso que posiblemente existiera en esa pizzería.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras intentaba no reírse **–idiota-** murmuro al recordar a Vincent y sus visitas inesperadas en su turno de guardia de seguridad en las noches, recuerda muy bien la extraña actitud del hombre inclusive lo que podría llamar acoso a su persona pero en sí, admitía que en parte era divertido ello.

¿A dónde se habría ido? ¿Por qué se había marchado de ese lugar? Cosa que nunca entendió cuando trabajo con él aunque en si nunca fue muy social su compañero, era bastante apartado de los demás y con una mentalidad bizarra; estaba loco sin duda.

Nuevamente otra risita se quiso escapar al recordar la fobia que tenía hacia las agujas y las cuantas veces lo molesto con eso pero no era su culpa, juraría que Vincent siempre quiso explorarlo físicamente y honestamente se lo había dejado claro en la oficina cuando lo acorralaba. También había estado presente en algunas ocasiones cuando grababa algún mensaje ganándose estúpidos apodos que jamás olvidaría.

**-Mr. Ring ring, Mr. Hello, Mi teléfonito-** repitió en bajo con una leve risita sarcástica **-no pudo ponerme peores apodos para joderme con malos chistes-** se comentó así mismo ya que siendo honestos a sus asesinos no les interesaría sus recuerdos **-¿A dónde te habrás ido?-** volvió a cuestionarse, por supuesto que nunca considero una relación con él pero ahora era en lo único que podía pensar pues sin duda era una persona que en momentos le hacían la noche mucho más ligera.

La "dulce" realidad volvió cuando se sintió desechado en el cuarto, siendo aventado como si fuera una bolsa de basura, aunque no lo era y el golpe le había sacado un quejido doloroso, ni siquiera hacia el esfuerzo de levantarse pues cualquier fuerza que pudiera tener se había desvanecido, encontrándose debilitado y mareado por la pérdida de sangre.

**-No sé porque tardan tanto-** burlo mientras se retiraba los pocos cabellos oscuros que se le pegaban en la frente por el sudor **-¿O me están escogiendo un traje?-**

Siendo levantando y sostenido para ponerle primeramente la máscara que poco a poco empezaba a cortar levemente su rostro, sintiendo el frío metal contra su piel **_/morir con una sonrisa podría disminuir el dolor/ _**sus últimas esperanzas se encontraban en aquel gesto alegre, al menos quería seguir pensando en los viejos tiempos y que salvaría a alguien con los pocos mensajes que había grabado.

Pero nunca se espero ver como estos lo dejaban, dejándolo caer nuevamente al suelo y retirándose como si estuvieran asustados hasta dejarlo completamente solo en ese cuarto, herido y con un corazón que apenas sabía latir; era como un animal callejero que tenía pocas posibilidades de seguir viviendo.

**-¿Por qué no está en su puesto de trabajo?-** pregunto una voz seria y sarcástica que parecía desinteresarle que se estuviera desangrando **-¿Por qué no está haciendo sus mensajitos Mr. Hello?-**

Ahí estaba ese estúpido apodo que solo una persona conocía, empezó a reírse dolorosamente como si ya estuviera alucinando **-No puede ser...-** se dijo así mientras seguía riendo -**esto es un pésimo chiste-**

**-No lo es, pero por ser tú te contare uno: Una mujer fue llevada al hospital después de tener sexo por teléfono con su novio-**

**_/No puede ser que vaya a contar ese mismo chiste tonto/_**

**-Los doctores encontraron 3 Nokias, 2 Motorolas y un Samsung-**

**-¿Es enserio? ¿Me quieres matar con ese chiste estúpido?-**

**-Me estas hiriendo lo poco que tengo de sentimientos-** dijo mientras mostraba esa gran sonrisa perturbadora **-uno que intenta ser bueno y se lo agradecen de esa forma-** claramente se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz

**-Nunca me has contado un chiste bueno-** le explico con calma mientras lo miraba -**eres mucho mejor acosándome que contando chistes**- fijo sus ojos en su rostro, extrañamente era más pálido de lo que recordaba **-¿Qué haces aquí Vincent?-**

**-Vine a ver a mi chico del teléfono ¿Qué tal la noche?-**

Era evidente que estaba herido pero claro, todo eso era un sarcasmo que extrañamente disfrutaba **- Desangrándome y teniendo mi última conversación con mi antiguo acosador así que yo creo que va bastante bien-** comentó mientras rodaba los ojos, suspirando de forma pesada **-entonces, mis últimos minutos los pasare contigo-** sonrió de forma sincera **-supongo que no será tan malo-**

**-¿Admites que te gusta estar conmigo?-**

**-No. Solo que es bueno saber que has vuelto-** observó como este se acercaba a su rostro por lo cual ladeo la cabeza al lado contrario del rostro ajeno **-No te acerques y menos a besarme-**

**-¿Puedes evitar eso?-**

No respondió ya que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, estaba tan adolorido como para hacer algo así que simplemente cerró los ojos, dejando que aquellas manos frías se posaran en su rostro para luego sentir sus labios ocupados incluso como este buscaba la forma de introducir su lengua, por lo cual puso sus manos en el pecho de este intentando alejarlo cosa que era en vano pues ya sentía la lengua invasora en su cavidad bucal.

No sabe cuánto duraron así, ni siquiera porque lo había disfrutado, solo se dio cuenta cuando finalmente fue libre haciendo que tomara una gran bocanada de aire y la soltara.

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-**

**-Siempre he querido hacer eso y más contigo-**

Sintió su cara arder a la vez que sentía más la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido, no sin antes de resolver la pequeña duda existencial que tenía **-¿Por qué te fuiste de la nada?-**

**-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?-** su voz no mostraba sentimiento alguno, pues era natural que su tono fuera sombrío, desinteresado y rasposo

**-Claro que si por algo te pregunto-** su voz era seria y de tono bajo, como si ahora no tuviera tanta fuerza como para reclamar

Se le quedo mirando, después de todo si lo odiaba no sería el único en hacerlo **-No iba esperar a que me encerraran por matar a los 5 niños, al menos murieron pensando que tendrían pastel gratis-**

Se quedo mirándolo unos segundos, realmente no le sorprendía ello siempre fue tan extraño que esa era una posibilidad muy coherente **-No me sorprende, supongo que siempre te vi como un maniático postulante a violador-** bromeó antes de pedirle suavemente que se acercara para darle un beso en la frente **-gracias-**

**-¿Qué me agradeces?-** estaba confundido, siempre le tenía que reclamar algo por lo cual no haber recibido queja alguna lo extrañó mucho

**-Por decirme la razón de tu huida y quedarte conmigo estos momentos-** le mostro una gran sonrisa agradecida, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla **-te voy extrañar Vincent-** admitió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, ya no soportaba más estar despierto **-fue divertido mientras duro-**

Cerró los ojos dejando atrás la sensación de tacto, mientras dejaba caerse en la inconsciencia que sería eterna pero al menos esta vez se iría con una sonrisa sincera y con el mejor recuerdo que tuvo con la persona que menos esperaba: Vincent.

Pero bueno, siendo sé sincero así mismo era con quien más recuerdos tenía que lo hacían sonreír a pesar de todo.


	2. Solo una vez

_**Bienvenidos al capitulo 2 bueno aquí seria categoría T ya que aquí contiene el intento de hacer Limones (Lemmon) cosa que nunca e escrito por mi misma si alguien no me ayuda pero viendo que muchos comentarios de facebook de una pagina (CofcofFoxytheFoxCofcof) querían hard pues se tendrán que aguantar con este intento y claro, dedicado a alguien que le prometí que haría uno de ellos.**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-FNA no me pertenecen si no a SC (Scott Cawthon)**_

_**-Contenido Lemmon (o intento de este) con la pareja PG X PG (Purple Guy x Phone Guy)**_

_**-Esto tiene contenido Slash (relación hombre x hombre) si no te gusta favor de no ofender, estas advertido**_

**_DATOS EXTRA:_**

**_El siguiente capitulo de esta recopilación tratara de la pareja JereMike (Jeremy x Mike) dedicado a AlexandraRayma y claro porque quiero hacer uno de ellos._**

**_Sentimental Melody les desea muy buenas lecturas~_**

* * *

><p><strong>SOLO UNA VEZ.<strong>

**D**esde que había entrado a trabajar ahí siempre se sentía vigilado por los mismos ojos oscuros de aquel hombre de actitud apartada y sombría, siempre recibiendo esa misma sonrisa que lo congelaba por varios segundos hasta que reaccionaba para ir a trabajar, inclusive cuando se cambio al turno nocturno lo veía, observándolo perseverante como si se tratara de una presa pero evaluando esa mirada pareciera como si lo viera como uno.

Y odiaba cuando olvidaba lo que era espacio personal, cuando podía sentir su respiración sobre la suya y su cercanía que peligraba con pegársele a su cuerpo, cosa que lo incomodaba y lo sonrojaba aunque siempre lo alejaba de manera brusca a pesar de que su rostro estuviera tan rojo como una manzana; todo era lo mismo, su mirada sobre él mientras intentaba no alterarse por ello, mientras intentaba ignorar esa sonrisa que lo asustaba de alguna forma y más las cosas que le decía ¿Es que acaso no conocía el pudor de las palabras? ¡Por supuesto que no iba acostarse con él ni aun cuando lo acosara con eso!

Pero al parecer solo esa noche tendría la tranquilidad de no verlo, lo había visto marcharse como para que estuviera ahí acechándolo como si de un depredador se tratase, esa noche podría descansar y solo preocuparse de que aquellos trajes metálicos no le hicieran daño alguno, solo ahora tendría que preocuparse de eso. Al fin no se tendría que preocupar de que cierto hombre se le ocurriera hacerle jugarretas en los peores momentos.

Aunque no negaría que a veces podía ser agradable cuando no le proponía acostarse con él o si no salía con alguna idiotez, muy pocas veces Vincent podía ganarse su atención de una manera que fuera el sin tener que temer a ser violado.

Esa noche no iba a ser una de esas.

No sabía cómo pero cualquier salida se encontraba bloqueada, estaba encerrado de su oficina y pareciera como si aquellos robots no quisieran moverse, como si supieran que algo malo iba a pasar y siendo sinceros no lo dudaba.

**-¿Qué buscas?- **pregunto una voz divertida, al verlo mirar a todos lados como si fuera un sueño **-¿acaso quieres encontrar una salida?-**

Miro a donde provenía aquella voz encontrándose con esa sonrisa que reflejaba satisfacción con sus acciones, por supuesto que verlo ahí no le daba buena señal **–no me gustan los espacios cerrados y menos cuando tengo compañía no deseable-**

Lo vio reír, esa en definitiva no era una buena señal.

**-Bueno yo solo intentaba hacerte la noche un poco más interesante-** le comento mientras se lamia los labios, caminando de forma calmada y silenciosa hacia el **–ahorrarte el estrés del trabajo para distraerte con algo que a ambos nos puede agradar- **

Negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba fijamente **–no creo que nos gusten las mismas cosas-**

**-Puedo hacer que te guste-**

Esa voz que insinuaba lo que pensaba, haciendo que retrocediera mientras decía firmemente aquel "No" que era ignorado abiertamente, mientras se alejaba a cada paso que él daba hasta que finalmente ya no había camino, la pared impedía que retrocediera y muy pronto Vincent hizo que no pudiera escapar: Estaba atrapado en la peor situación que se haya vivido.

Sintiéndose incomodo al tener sus manos en su cintura, apegándolo al cuerpo del contrario mientras intentaba alejarse poniendo sus manos en su pecho cosa que solo parecía disfrutar el otro; parecía estar mudo en ese momento mientras fruncía el ceño y maldecía en voz baja aun haciendo el inútil intento de separarse.

**-¡Suéltame!- **gruño mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tono rojizo, mientras ponía fuerza en ambos brazos para que no se acercara **-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no pienso hacerlo contigo!-**

**-¿Quién dijo que esta vez iba a pedírselo?-** pregunto mientras movía su mano derecha para tomarlo de la muñeca y levantar su brazo para poder acercarse aun mas

Sus respiraciones se estaban combinando ahora que solo los tenía a pocos centímetros de su rostro, ahora que parecía que en ese momento su corazón se detendría por unos segundos que parecieran largos minutos.

**-Déjame ir, ni se te ocurra tocarme maldito estu-**

No pudo ni siquiera terminar pues la distancia se había acabado para tener que abrir sus ojos como platos al sentir una gran presión contra sus labios, haciendo el intento de zafarse mientras aun intentaba poner resistencia, no se iba a rendir tan fácil en esa situación.

**-Vinc…Vincet, su…suéltame ¡aho…¡ahora!- **exigía entre el beso cuando podía separarse escasos segundos ya que al parecer no iba a ser libre de aquello

**-Jamás-** musito gravemente aprovechando cualquier otra objeción para meter su lengua y jugar con la otra sin importar lo brusco que era

Y ahí estaba peleando por liberarse de aquel beso, mientras intentaba detener aquellas manos que deseaba explorarlo pero claro que no lo dejaría hacerlo, no iba a dejar que lo tratase como una puta (claramente estaba exaltado, nunca lo había hecho con un chico ¿Cómo se lo debería tomar aquello?) removiéndose en busca de libertad, en no tener su brazo alrededor de él y no sentir su boca invadida.

Hasta que tuvo que pisarlo fuertemente para que su boca pudiera ser solo suya, respirando agitadamente para intentar recobrar el aire que había perdido ¿En qué momento había dejado de respirar?

**-N-no te m-me acerques-** le pidió mientras parecía retarlo con la mirada, mientras intentaba no sentir su cara arder y su corazón acelerarse **–no te vas acostar conmigo tan fácil-**

Sonrió ante aquellas palabras, mientras se acercaba a su oído y dejaba su mano caer hasta aquellos muslos que acariciaba a pesar de que el otro golpeara su brazo para evitarlo **–eso es lo que lo hace interesante- **susurro mientras bajaba a su cuello a besarlo y morderlo a su antojo, como si marcara lo que le pertenecía pero él le pertenecía en el momento justo que había llegado a ese lugar.

**-¡N-no! ¡-N-no!- **repetía una y otra vez mientras golpeaba fuertemente su pecho para que dejara de hacer aquello, juraba y que por poco se ponía a temblar

Golpes, insultos, patadas lo que sea que hiciera no funcionaba pues aun sentía como este se divertía besándolo y mordiéndolo tan fuerte que hiciera que quisiera gritar pero no lo hacía, no le daría la victoria ante ello por lo cual solo apretaba fuertemente sus puños para alejarse hasta sentir como este lo tomaba de la barbilla de forma fuerte para que evitara desviar la mirada.

**-¿No piensas gritar?- **pareciera que en sus palabras ocultara algo pues se escuchaba emocionado

**-Nunca te daré la satisfacción de ganar-**

El silencio duro solo unos pocos segundos al sentir las leves caricias en su cuello mientras su camisa era desabotonada, realmente estaba temblando en ese momento y se sentía tan impotente por todo ¿¡Que mierda debía hacer!? Había intentando de todo para alejarlo pero nada funcionaba, ni siquiera sabía que decir al sentir cuando era desnudado del torso ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¡Estaba estático! ¡Alguien que fuera a salvarlo en ese instante! Sentía su respiración cortarse cuando aquellas manos iban a su cinturón y al cierre del pantalón.

**-Ni se te ocurra-** musito suavemente, de forma amenazadora mientras tragaba duramente saliva **–has llegado bastante lejos Vincent, confórmate con eso de una maldita vez-**

Lo miro negar con la cabeza justamente haciendo que el aire se le acabara pues al sentir que le retiraban el cinturón para desabrocharle los pantalones y bajar el cierre se sintió condenado, realmente sentía que eso iba acabar con su vida de alguna forma; cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras desviaba la cara para poder abrir los ojos para no sentirse más humillado.

**-¡Si vas a cogerme hazlo de una vez!- **le grito aunque no supo si fue por la tortura lenta o fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, cualquiera de las dos lo había llevado a decir tal estupidez en la que claramente no iba a poder borrar

Lo miro seriamente mientras sonreía de forma seria **–Sera una dulce, dulce noche~- **le canturreo en bajo mientras bajaba lentamente ese pantalón disfrutando la vergüenza del otro

Se sentía totalmente humillado al encontrarse en ropa interior y más cuando se trataba justamente de estar frente a él, teniendo que morderse los labios para evitar gritar ayuda después de todo nadie lo atenderá ni salvará en ese momento.

Siendo levantado por este mientras sus piernas eran colocadas alrededor de su cadera, sintiendo esa lengua en su pecho para ser cambiada por una gran mordida justo en su pezón que hizo que hiciera un grito en seco y arqueara levemente la espalda.

**-¡N-no muerdas tan fuerte idiota!-** regaño con un tono de voz penoso por saber que entre el reclamo había ahogado un gemido que sinceramente no sabía si había sido por el dolor o por algo más

Y al parecer cualquier cosa que gritara o demandara iba a ser ignorada completamente a satisfacción del otro pues parecía que cada queja aumentaba la rudeza de la acción: tenía que tocarle un acosador que le gustaba hacerlo sufrir. E lo que más odiaba de eso eran los pequeños gemidos que querían escapar en cada mordida juguetona que recibía en sus pezones a pesar de que su boca lo negara.

**-Ahh~...deja d-de hacer e-eso- **intento sonar lo más severo posible cosa que no podía si ahogaba un grito para intentar no satisfacer al otro que también era algo que tampoco lograba muy bien

**-Vamos coopera Mr. Ring Ring-** dijo con una dulzura mientras se lamía los labios como si el cuerpo de este tuviera un sabor único que jamás a probado **-no digas que no soy bueno en esto-**

**-Vete a la mierda-** le dijo estando rojo hasta las orejas mientras aun se mantenía en posición de defensa ante ello

Lo estaba odiando demasiado, odiaba que estuviera haciendo que gimiera en bajo para no ser escuchado, odiaba ante todo que fuera él quien le hacía ponerse totalmente rojo y lo hacía sentir incomodo de diferentes formas ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba muerto de pena, no es que fuera virgen solo que era su primera vez con un hombre y no era tan voluntario aquello e para agregarle más a la situación era con Vincent quien estaba perdiendo esa primera vez.

No soportaba ver aquella sonrisa contra su piel, no soportaba esa voz diciéndole cosas que solo hacía que se mordiera los labios por la vergüenza que pasaba, tampoco toleraba que el otro lo disfrutara a pesar de sus insultos ¿Con quién se había metido? Negó con la cabeza para volver a la realidad y negarse a la "petición dulce" que pedía aquel hombre.

**-No haré eso-**

**-Es para facilitarte las cosas-**

**-Me facilitarías todo si no quisieras violarme-**

No pudo seguir reclamando ya que sintió unos dedos presionar contra su lengua mientras recibía una clara orden que lamiera ¿En serio pensaba que iba hacer eso? Lo mordió fuertemente para sentir como aquellos dedos salían y sonreía imitando aquellas acciones que lo desesperaban de él.

**-¿Yo no puedo morderte pero tu si?-**

Asintió mientras no dejaba aquel acto de sonrisa hipócrita por su acción pero no iba a dejarse dominar tan fácil y menos cuando su cuerpo era quien corría el peligro.

**-Intente hacértelo fácil pero supongo que te gusta más lo brusco ¿No te parece telefonito?-**

Se estaba asustando al ver como lo separaba de la pared para quitar todo lo que se encontraba su escritorio para ser acostado en aquel mueble **-¿Q-que haces?-** pregunto casi sin aliento al ver como posicionaba sus piernas en sus hombros mientras la única prenda que lo cubría estaba siendo retirada **-¿V-Vincent?-**

Trago saliva al ver como este se quitaba su pantalón ¿Iba hacer lo que pensaba? ¡No, no, no! ¿¡Porque mierda se estaba sintiendo intimidado!? Claro que Vincent a pesar de ser raro era apuesto, lo admitía pero lo mataba saber que le quería hacer tantas cosas que el JAMAS planeaba hacer. Cerró los ojos negándose a mirar mientras solo sentía su rostro arder; quería gritar pero no tenía la voluntad ni la fuerza para hacerlo.

**-Vamos ¿Tienes miedo de que te lastime?-**

Negó débilmente con la cabeza, aunque no tenía ni la mínima idea de que era lo que lo aterraba hasta que un grito sordo salió de si al sentir un dolor punzante de la nada, se había quedo sin aire mientras enterraba sus uñas en la mano y sentía las lagrimas caer.

**-¡Sal con un maldito demonio!- **le exigió mientras abría los ojos, y lo tomaba de los hombros intentando no salir de sus límites **-¡-N-no seas idiota, se si-siente raro!-**

**-Entonces solo es distraerte con otra cosa- **susurro mientras una de sus manos lo masturbaba con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro al ver la cara del otro

**-P-para…ngh…de-deja…ah~- **era un ser humano, uno que no podía evitar gemir ante los movimientos dolorosos ¿En serio estaba gimiendo a pesar de que no lo deseaba? Era el colmo, intento taparse la boca pero eso solo hacía que se moviera para evitar aquella corriente eléctrica que le recorría; estaba al límite de querer gritar y más cuando aumentaba la velocidad **-¡V-vincent!- **no pudo evitar gemir su nombre, ni siquiera podía pensar con los movimientos **–Pa-para-**

Hizo caso omiso mientras lo miraba a los ojos, no podía evitar disfrutar mirarlo sonrojado, mientras gemía y aun así haciendo el intento de hacerse el fuerte **–Así no se piden las cosas y cada vez que te equivoques la penetración será más fuerte-**

**-E-eres un e-estúpido-**

Grito al sentir como salía y volvía a entrar con bastante fuerza, haciéndolo sacar un poco mas de lágrimas que no eran escuchadas por los extraños sonidos que salían de su boca: eran maldiciones combinado con gemidos. Escucho al otro decir que lo volviera a intentar cosa que no deseaba mucho.

**-¡D-déjame ya m-maldito maniático!-** otra vez un grito aunque se podían escuchar claramente sus gemidos, sintiendo como aquella mano solo aumentaba haciéndolo que su respiración se agitara y que poco a poco arqueara la espalda removiéndose en aquel escritorio

Nuevamente otra vez la oportunidad de decir aquellas palabras mágicas que aun a su pesar debería decirlas si se quería evitar todo ello.

**-P-por favor ¡m-maldita sea!-**

**-Estuviste muy cerca mi chico del teléfono-**

No podía evitar aferrarse a su espalda y gemir como loco, podía odiar que se lo hicieran contra su voluntad pero la necesidad básica de cualquier persona incluía al sexo y por dios ¿¡Como carajos comenzó a disfrutar eso!? Le gustaba ser embestido cuando este no lo hacía tan brusco e intentaba no desgarrarle por dentro (o al menos era lo que sentía), aunque aun así evitaba gritar o gemir cosa que parecía ser la meta del otro ya que cada movimiento era con un ritmo que lo estaba volviendo loco y cayera saliva por la comisura de sus labios.

Solo una vez dejaría que se repitiera, pero esa vez tendría que ponerle tantas condiciones que olvidaría que en algún momento lo contó como violación pero fue inevitable que le gustara, tal vez hasta el estaba loco por disfrutar tanto eso y desear que el tiempo se alentara para evitar llegar a las 6am y tener que irse a casa; aunque eso sí, sabia que le dolería caminar algunos días…o más bien semanas.


	3. No hay que temer

**Hola, Hola ¿Que tal gente? les vengo a traer un poco de JereMike, como dije ustedes pueden pedirme una pareja en especial y yo con gusto lo escribiré y si quieren hard se tendrán que esperar como otros 3 capítulos como para que vuelva hacer -esto no es un hecho así que no se emocionen- y sin mas que decir les dejo con la lectura.**

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-FNA no me pertenecen si no a SC (Scott Cawthon)**_

_**-Contenido Slash (hombre x hombre) sobre JereMike (Mike x Jeremy)**_

_**-Recordar que estos escritos no tienen una relación especifica con espacio y tiempo del juego.**_

_**DATOS EXTRA:**_

_**Las próximas 2 historias serán de las siguientes 2 parejas:**_

_**-Foxy x Bonnie**_

_**-Foxy x Chica**_

_**Y recuerden si tienen una petición de otra pareja que no haya aparecido en esta recopilacion pidanmela aunque sea rara.**_

**Sentimental Melody les desea buenas lecturas~**

* * *

><p><strong>NUNCA HAY QUE TEMER<strong>

**C**laramente le horrorizaba que aquellos robots se movieran solos y en busca de su oficina por supuesto que se lo había mencionado el chico del teléfono pero eso no significaba que suavizara el terror; tomo aire mientras intentaba relajarse al entrar en ese sitio familiar donde los niños y adultos podrían convivir con personajes que a simple vista se veían amigables. Pero aun así los odiaba cuando deambulaban por la noche.

Arreglaba su uniforme mientras aceleraba el paso para terminar chocando con un hombre que lo sostuvo para que no se cayera, alzo la vista para encontrarse a un castaño de cabellos cortos, con ojos de un tono oscuro y un rostro serio pero sin duda era atractivo.

**-¿Estás bien?- **lo miro fijamente mientras lo incorporaba para que estuviera de pie y ya no tuviera que sostenerlo del brazo **–deberías volver a casa, seguramente tus padres te esperan-**

**-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?- **se sintió ofendido ¿en serio lo había tomado como un niño que no sabía dónde estaba?

**-Siendo sinceros no me interesa mucho- **se hundió en hombros mientras se agachaba para recoger aquella gorra **–entonces a ti te debo cuidar- **se quedo mirándolo mientras fruncía el ceño **–genial-**

Alzo una ceja al no entender a lo que se refería pero claramente esa voz era de rechazo **–Tu eres el que no debería estar aquí ¿Y cuidarme? ¡Puedo cuidarme solo! Además ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-**

Suspiro pesadamente mientras que le entregaba la gorra y aun no cambiaba su mirada desinteresada en alguien que parecía ser un chico **_púber*_** tuviera esa edad o no. Se acomodo la corbata mientras clavaba su mirada en aquel rubio de ojos azules color mar.

**-En primera: Trabajo aquí lo creas o no, con un pago mediocre pero al menos es algo, segunda: Soy el guardia de seguridad nocturno encargado de mantenerte con vida como sea posible, tercera: Soy Mike Schmidt, y como te explique, soy empleado de este lugar ¿no es evidente?- **claro que debía ser un poco mas gentil, pero siempre ha sido serio y realmente no ha vivido muchas cosas que le traigan buenos recuerdos **–puedas cuidarte o no a mí solo me pagan por acatar órdenes-**

Jeremy inflo las mejillas en un intento de contener un pequeño puchero **–no creo que sobrevivas a…-**

**-¿Animatronicos "poseídos"? Los conozco al menos a los 4 de antes, el chico pelinegro me lo conto en la entrevista para que aun así aceptara estar en este sitio-**

Resoplo mientras se acomodaba su gorra y caminaba, se estaba sintiendo humillado por Mike ¿La razón? ¡Lo consideraba un niño indefenso! Podía cuidarse solo, o bueno, siempre intentaba eso. Escuchaba los paso del otro por lo cual se cruzo de brazos en un gesto infantil **-¿Por qué me sigues?- **pregunto en bajo, a pesar de que sabia la respuesta

**-Tú solo estas en un solo sitio, estaré contigo hasta las 6am-**

**-Puedes irte, puedo decir que me cuidaste mientras sales a divertirte-**

Se sobo las sienes para mantenerse calmado, a este paso iba a terminar poniéndole cinta en la boca para no tener que escucharlo **-mira niñato no se por quien me tomas pero por algo vine a trabajar para que con MI esfuerzo pueda ganar dinero, no para que me tomarán como un vago solo porque te crees lo suficientemente bueno como para tener a alguien que desgraciadamente le toco ser tu niñera-**

**-Soy Jeremy Fitzgerald- **comento muy en bajo como si hablar en alto ya fuera suficiente tortura, no era mucho de valentía incluso para hablar con las personas

**-****¿Qué dijiste?-** pregunto al no escucharlo bien pues lo que sea que le haya dicho parecía un murmuro

**-****¡Mi nombre es Jeremy!-** le grito al darse la media vuelta, tenía un poco sonrojadas las mejillas ya que a pesar de unos minutos tener una leve discusión seguía siendo penoso cuando hablaba de él **–Yo…agradecería que me llamaras así ¿De acuerdo Mike?- **suavizo su voz mientras se sobaba la nuca **–también me gustaría que dejaras de decir que soy un niño…tengo edad suficiente como para estar aquí-**

Se sorprendió ante ello, por supuesto que no se imaginaba que alguien que reflejaba vergüenza en sus palabras aun tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para reclamar, asintió mientras intento hacer un gesto amable al tomarlo del hombro **–Jeremy ¿Qué te parece si me soportas esta noche y luego hago el intento de cambiarme al turno de la mañana?- **ofreció aquella idea solo recibiendo un sí bastante bajo que hacía que rodara los ojos **–anda sigue caminando- **ordeno con "amabilidad" a la hora de soltarlo para adelantársele

No hubo palabra alguna entre los dos, era más notorio que no se iban a llevar bien a ese paso ya que sus actitudes no tenían mucha similitud, a pesar de que Jeremy fuera un adulto seguía siendo un poco tímido e infantil en cambio Mike era maduro, desinteresado y bastante serio (o al menos eso era la primera impresión que se llevo) por lo cual sería un pesado día de trabajo considerando que también tenía que estar haciéndose el fuerte a la hora de que todos se movieran.

Si, ese no es su mejor día.

**-¿Quiénes son ellos?-**

Se sobresalto al sentir como aquellos brazos por poco y lo rodeaban como en un abrazo, tocio de forma incomoda mientras levantaba la pequeña tableta para que pudieran ver mejor **–E-ellos son los Toys- **dijo un poco avergonzado por la incómoda idea de ser abrazado, era bastante tímido incluso para dar un abrazo **-¿Si, s-si ves esa caja? Ahí se encuentra Marionette- **escucho como este preguntaba por aquel botón que aparecía **–n-necesito darle cuerda, no le gusta que se acabe la música-**

**-Tu trabajo se ve muy divertido- **dijo con sarcasmo mientras volvían a la cámara principal viendo que no se encontraba uno de los 3 personajes **–creo que ya se puso interesante-**

Jeremy volteo a ver que no se encontraba Toy Bonnie por lo cual bajo rápidamente la cámara para alumbrar el pasillo y las ventilaciones **–no, no, no apenas son las 12am- **decía mientras volvía a la cámara para toparse con las sorpresa que también Toy Chica había desaparecido

Mike escucho su tono de voz, lucia realmente espantado por lo cual bajo la tableta y lo abrazaba levemente ¿así se debía calmar a alguien? No estaba seguro, nunca le había tocado cuidar a alguien que fuera tan miedoso o era él quien le daba lo mismo si moría; agradecía que no estuviera diciendo lo que pensaba o sería peor.

**-No es tu primera noche sabes que hacer- **lo soltó mientras tomaba la linterna e iluminaba tanto la ventilación como el pasillo asegurándose de que aun no estaban cerca de ellos -**así que no tienes de que preocuparte ¿De acuerdo niño?-**

**-Ya te dije que soy Jeremy…-**

**-Lo sé- **le quito por unos segundos aquella gorra para alborotarle el pelo, sintiendo como el otro se intimidaba hundiéndose en hombros, le estaba costando intentar ser amable pero serviría si era como cuidar a un pequeño niño que estaba asustado. Podrá ser cruel pero aun tiene corazón para algunas cosas **–mi trabajo es cuidarte ¿Lo recuerdas? Te mantendré a salvo, no hay nada que temer-**

**-Te irás al turno de la mañana cuando menos me lo espere y tendré que soportar de nuevo yo solo 7 horas, rodeado de animatronics que de seguro me aniquilaran- **comento mientras nuevamente iluminaba el lugar sin ver a nadie, vio las cámaras y estaban listos para entrar a los conductos **–además solo lo haces porque te pagan ¿lo recuerdas?-**

Se quedo callado ante eso, mientras se acercaba y lo levantaba de aquel asiento clavando su mirada en la suya, podía ver que detestaba el trabajo pero seguramente estaban en la misma situación: necesitaban dinero urgente. Le sonrió o al menos hacia el intento de esbozar una sonrisa que no reflejara malestar si no una de confianza (aunque las dos se veían iguales), mientras le acomodaba los mechones rebeldes **–mira, es verdad vine aquí solo para ganar dinero pero si no te sientes seguro no habré hecho mi trabajo de guardia así que me quedare contigo te guste o no pequeño Jeremy- **a pesar de su rudeza intento suavizar el tono de voz que utilizaba, en serio le estaba costando ser amable pero era su niñera tenía que arreglárselas de alguna forma **–y te voy a cuidar de cualquier cosa-**

Sentía su cara arder mientras lo miraba desconcertado ¿en verdad haría todo eso? Bajo la vista en busca de sentarse para continuar con su trabajo y solo asentía con la cabeza ¡Se estaba muriendo de la pena! Nadie le había dicho eso, a pesar de que lo considerara un niño era el trato más amable que había conseguido cuando se trataba de su temor. Levanto levemente el rostro mientras le sonreía aun con su leve sonrojo.

**-Uh g-gracias Mike- **agradeció para ponerse a trabajar, aunque no evitaba mirar al otro asomarse por esos lugares y burlarse un poco del aspecto de Toy Bonnie haciendo que también riera

Era divertido estar con él, no podía evitar olvidar que le asustaban algunas cosas de ese trabajo si Mike estaba ahí justamente haciéndole la noche tan ligera porque no evitaba reír, ni siquiera evitaba las sonrisas que se le adornaban hasta los pequeños sonrojos que salían de la nada cuando lo veía burlarse de los otros como si de alguna forma se viera mucho mejor que se expresara. En definitiva no quería que ese guardia de seguridad se fuera.

Y posiblemente esos días que trabajara junto con el serian bastante divertidos, tal vez tenía razón no tenía nada que temer si tenía alguien que en verdad lo cuidara.

…

No supo ni siquiera porque se había quedado tantos días en el turno nocturno, ni siquiera entendió porque en el instante de escucharlo dolido cambio a una actitud sobreprotectora como si justamente viera a un niño llorar, intento hacerse el gentil en ese momento aun cuando fuera muy amoroso para su gusto pero al menos había logrado el objetivo de calmarlo, podía ser demasiado desinteresado en algo pero siempre ha intentado ver a los niños felices aun cuando Jeremy no lo fuera quiso hacerlo sonreír de algún modo.

Pero cuando los días empezaron aumentar, cuando le costaba menos hablar con él supo que había más razones para quedarse en las noches a su lado, empezaba a disfrutar la timidez de este y más cuando se sonrojaba y estaba disfrutando bastante cuando lo intimidaba solo para darle un beso.

Bueno le gustaba demasiado trabajar con Jeremy desde que el rubio le llamo su atención y por supuesto adoraba molestarlo, le gustara o no, el siempre lo vería como el mismo niñato que llegaba a "defender" su orgullo a pesar de que se sonrojara tan fácil, pero eso era una de las cosas que le empezaban a gustar bastante.

* * *

><p><strong>*Púber: Forma de decirle a un varón que esta en la pubertad.<strong>


	4. Secretos de un pirata

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-FNAF 1 & 2 no me pertenecen si no a SC (Scott Cawthon)**_

_**-Se trata de la pareja Foxica (Foxy x Chica)**_

_**-Ningún acontecimiento va con el espacio/tiempo del juego ni la realidad de esta**_

_**-Relacion animatronica**_ _**(- Que su versión es robotica no humanoide)**_

* * *

><p><strong>SECRETOS DE UN PIRATA<strong>

**Y** cuando la noche caía era cuando tenían la libertad de moverse, cuando podían liberarse de los límites de la mañana, podían ser libres en las noches, cuando no sentían que ellos estaban atrapados inclusive en sí mismos.

Pero no siempre la libertad llegaba, a veces estaban oprimidos con el pasado que olvidaban lo que alguna vez fue la compasión, lo que eran los sentimientos y especialmente lo que era amar; estaban deteriorándose por dentro, olvidando lo que alguna vez fueron, lo que alguna vez desearon…

Pero eso no iba a detener que esa pequeña posibilidad de amar se detuviera, no iba a dejar que se apagara y menos cuando estaba justamente cerca de ella.

Eran animatronics, la mayoría pensarían que no tienen sentimientos pero los tienen, pueden amar como alguna vez amaron cuando estaban vivos, una cosa es que lo dejaran de demostrar después de tanto tiempo que habían estado encerrados, que no recordaban cuando fue la última vez que pudieron sentir, aunque no era el caso de Foxy.

Se sentía extraño al estar tan cerca de chica, se sentía extraño desde que pasaban más tiempo juntos, se sentía cautivado simplemente por ella.

Podrían no tener corazón, pero había llegado tan profundo en el que podría jurar que tenia uno de hecho de metal uno que ya había tocado de alguna forma haciéndolo latir aun cuando fuese imposible.

**-¿Chica?- **pregunto mientras la miraba sentada, parecía estar pensativa en aquella mesa mirando fijamente al escenario como si hubiera un espectáculo **-¿Chica?-**

No hubo respuesta por lo cual se acerco lentamente hacia ella mientras tomaba la misma posición en la que estaba: mirando a un escenario que se encontraba vacío; no comprendía porque miraba hipnotizada hacia aquel lugar por lo cual la vio intentando esta vez llamar su atención.

**-¿Estás bien?**- prefirió cambiar de pregunto a ver si aquello funcionaba

**-No estoy de humor para hablar-**

**-Yo solo…-**

**-Vete- **le contesto bruscamente mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, volviendo su vista al escenario mientras entraba nuevamente a su estado pensativo

Se sorprendió ante ello, ella no era mucho así por lo cual tuvo que respetar ello y pararse pero ¿Qué le estaría pasando? No entendía ese comportamiento tan extraño por lo cual debía hacer algo pero ¿Qué debía hacer? Hablar no era la solución además de que si lo volvía intentar lo ignoraría y no lograría nada más que un simple rechazo, entonces ¿Qué otra cosa pudiera hacer sin ser rechazado? Volvió a mirarla, no despejaba la vista de ese lugar.

Y fue ahí cuando tuvo una idea.

**-¡Argh!- **gruño mientras saltaba hacia el escenario posando una de sus manos en su frente como si mirara hacia todos lados ** -veo que tenemos a una marinera aquí en busca de los hermosos t-tesoros como ella- **miro como esta no quitaba los ojos de encima mientras escuchaba un ligero murmullo que le decía 'tonto' pero sabía que en sus palabras lo decía por la pena **–Chica hoy vamos a descubrir un secreto de este viejo pirata de los 7 mares ¿Quieres ir a la aventura?-**

Ofreció su mano en espera de alguna respuesta, no iba hacer otro movimiento más que quedarse ahí en espera de ser aceptada aquella petición o simplemente quedarse ahí ignorado, totalmente ridiculizado si fuese rechazado pero ¿Era necesario pensar eso? Simplemente se dejaría llevar en espera de cualquier cosa, sin importar lo que fuese: haría todo por chica. Eso incluía ser rechazado por ella si llegaba a ese caso.

Hasta que su mano fue estrechada ayudándola a subir a su lado, manteniéndose tan cerca que sentía que iba a ser corto circuito o al menos era una forma de pensar que se estaba volviendo loco al momento de estar a su lado, como si nuevamente estuviera vivo, como si nunca hubiera olvido lo que era sentir amor.

**-¿A dónde iremos Capitán Foxy?- **le pregunto con una risa burlona por ello, mientras prestaba toda atención a sus acciones que parecían ser torpes en esos segundos haciendo que riera un poco mas

De tan solo escuchar esa risa hacia que murmurara idioteces ya que no tenían sentido alguno y si trataba de caminar se tropezaba con sus mismos pasos ¿En serio estaba haciendo el ridículo? Más patético no podía ser **–Buscaremos en lo más profundo del mar y de los secretos que ocultan estos para descubrir el tesoro que escondo-** empezó a caminar haciendo el intento de no tropezarse como hoy lo estaba haciendo **–sígueme marinera de agua dulce-**

Escuchaba la pequeña risa detrás de él que hacía que sonriera ante ellos, a pesar de tener la mandíbula rota de los años de uso que ha tenido la suficiente fuerza para sonreír como si aquello fuera suficiente para hacerlo feliz, pero la verdad ¡Lo estaba! Era extraño, Chica le gustaba bastante y no tenía ni las mínima razón de porque solo estaba tan acostumbrado a estar acompañado a su lado que le empezaba a gustar que compartieran algunas veces cosas y detestaba cuando lo habían sacado fuera de servicio pues era estar separados de alguna forma.

Pero por ahora diría tonterías mientras inventaba una que otra anécdota junto con las pistas para que descubrieran un secreto que tenía guardado muy dentro de él.

Inclusive la pizzería parecía a ver crecido ante su vista con cada movimiento que hacia simplemente solo para llamar la atención de su acompañante no importaba si tenía que saltar y caerse, o alzar la voz o terminar chocando contra una pared por estar distraído, mientras la viera feliz no le interesaba estar poniéndose en ridículo.

**-Y es por eso que…- **dio un salto mal que hizo que pisara una de las cazuelas para que terminara resbalándose y cayera de espaldas al piso **–debes tener cuidado a la hora de abordar otro barco-**

Se levanto con ayuda de Chica mientras esta ladeaba la cabeza al parecer entretenida con tanta caída que ha tenido por supuesto que todo eso lo hacía simplemente por tener su atención.

**-Hemos llegado al final del mapa Capitán ¿Cuál es el secreto de este viejo pirata?-**

Tuvo que pensar por unos segundos antes de poder hablar **–si lo quiere saber se tendrá que acercar pues solo puedo confiar en esta marinera-**

Ya la tenía cerca solo simplemente debía decir lo que sentía, solo necesitaba decir 2 simples palabras ¿¡Por qué se sentía incapaz de hablar!?

**-El secreto es…- **se estaba quedando helado hasta que se animo a cerrar los ojos y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla **–me gustas-**

**-¿En serio tenias que hacer tantas cosas para decirme eso?- **ladeo la cabeza mientras se volteaba y devolvía aquel pequeño beso **–tu también me gustas-**

Bueno, a ver revelado ese secreto no había sido tan malo, pudo demostrar que como buen pirata pudo robar la atención de su pequeño tesoro


	5. Preocupacion

_**Y es un nuevo récord(?) Mentira, acabo de subir las dos parejas que me faltaban y diré que mañana no hay actualización de este fic pero si en: Una pareja bastante peculiar. Así que si tienen alguna sugerencia para el otro pueden decírmelo por un mensaje privado, en los reviews de aquí o en el otro.**_

_**Ejem por eso mi técnica subir 2 parejas para el día siguiente subir una historia para el otro fic así que por ahora ese sera mi orden, en fin sin mas interrupción les dejo con la lectura.**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-FNAF 1 & 2 no me pertenecen si no a SC (Scott Cawthon)**_

_**-Contenido Slash (hombre x hombre) Fonnie (Foxy x Bonnie)**_

_**-Relación animatronica**_

_**-No tiene relación con el espacio/tiempo del juego (y otras cosas)**_

**PRÓXIMAS**** PAREJAS:**

_**-Foxy x Mangle**_

_**-Jeremy x Toy Chica**_

_**-Freddy x Foxy **_

_**-Mike x Purple Guy**_

_**-Freddy x Bonnie (Humanizado)**_

**Para todos aquellos que tengan una pareja que tenga que ver o lleva un animatronic favor de especificar me el sexo (Solo en el caso de Mangle) si lo quieren en versión humana, animatronica o un humanoide (robot/humano) así me parece mucho mas fácil darme una idea del capitulo.**

**Sin mas, Sentimental Melody les desea buenas lecturas (y regalos)~**

* * *

><p><strong>PREOCUPACIÓN<strong>

**L**e preocupaba un poco no a ver visto a Bonnie durante todo el transcurso del día ¿Dónde se supone que estaría? Solo recuerda que lo habían separado de ellos para llevarlo al cuarto de reparaciones ¿Es acaso que lo modificarían? No lo sabía pero no podía dejar de mirar aquella habitación curioso de lo que pasaba y más si se trataba más de él.

Pero después de ello no lo volvió a ver ese día, como si nunca hubiera salido pero había entrado y no se encontraba nadie ¿A dónde habría ido? ¿Es acaso que escapo o lo desecharon? No estaba seguro de nada pero claro no evitaba estar preocupado ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué carajo no aparecía y ya para acabar con todo ese drama!? Y también ¿¡Por que le estaba dando tanta importancia!? Bueno eran amigos así que tal vez por ello si debería preocuparse, o tal vez debía decirse esa pequeña mentira para no sentirse extraño por tanta atención de una cosa.

Más vale que apareciera o a este paso se estaría volviendo realmente loco, a pesar de que su cuerpo no funcionaba con exactitud estaría dispuesto a correr tan rápido por tan solo buscarlo, como lo ha hecho en tantos días.

Se estaba cansando a ese paso ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no aparecía? ¿Qué habían hecho con él? Esas preguntas parecían casi carcomiéndole el metal de tanto tener que dar vueltas, hasta que esa puerta pareció entre abierta cuando usualmente estaba cerrada; fue ahí cuando todo se apago de un momento a otro y reacciono sin siquiera pensarlo como si en su sistema estaba dispuesto a acatar aquella orden de abrir aquella puerta y descubrir lo que había detrás de ella.

Lástima que lo que ocultaba no era un sorpresa buena pues hizo que casi quisiera cubrirse la boca y retroceder…ese, ese era Bonnie pero… no, no podía creer lo que veía.

**-Tu rostro…- **se le escaparon aquellas palabras al acercarse mientras asomaba su rostro un poco más cerca, como si quisiera comprobar que fuera real pero lo era **-¿Qué… que te paso?-**

No tuvo una respuesta hasta que segundos después miro como este apuntaba a un pequeño poster que tenía a los nuevos personajes, miraba con cuidado y más en especial aquel conejo pues parecía estar especificándolo que lo viera, se quedo un minuto así hasta mirarlo de nuevo.

**-¿El tiene la culpa?- **pregunto conteniendo una gran ira al saber que lo han desmantelado para terminar desechándolo como si ya no valiera nada, le estaba irritando eso

**-Le dieron mi rostro para su base, y después me desecharon al no poder conseguir más repuestos conmigo- **explico mientras no hacia ni el mas mínimo intento de pararse, se sentía obsoleto ahora que había dejado de estar completo, se sentía justamente como si fuera basura **–Freddy me mantuvo aquí, mientras busca una forma de volver a tener mi rostro-**

Claro que estaba molesto, le habían quitado algo esencial de él que le gustab-… que le agradaba bastante, así que no podía evitar molestarse por ello mientras se daba la media vuelta para salir.

**-¿A dónde vas?- **pregunto al no querer quedarse solo en esos momentos, llevaba bastante que Freddy salía en busca de una solución cosa que lo estaba desesperando, solo quería que lo dejaran y lo trataran como el pedazo inservible de metal que los demás trabajadores pensaban de el

**-Iré a resolver algunos asuntos pendientes- **respondió mientras daba una última mirada hacia atrás, no podía creer que le hubieran hecho eso

Después de salir de aquel lugar no dudo en empezar a correr en busca de los remplazos, conocía el lugar de tantas vueltas que a dado que sería imposible perderse y aprovecharía que no había nadie para atender aquellos asuntos que tenían una gran importancia pues bien se habían metido con algo que era muy importante para el ¿¡Como demonios se dignan a hacerlo eso justamente a él!? ¡No iba a tolerar eso! Bonnie no se lo merecía y menos que lo desecharan como si no hubiera pasado nada grave.

Encontró rápidamente donde estaba mientras entraba, lo miro por unos segundos ganándose su atención como si fuera un completo montón de chatarra ya que a pesar de no mostrar con gestos podía presentir que solo lo veía como una hojalata inservible.

**-Entonces tu eres el nuevo Bonnie ¿No?- **dijo mientras se acercaba con tranquilidad, poniendo su garfio detrás de su espalda como si viniera simplemente a socializar

**-Si ¿y tu quien eres?-**

Juraba que en ese momento tenía tantas ganas de arrancarle el rostro y deshacerse de él, no soportaba ver tan mala copia del Bonnie que conocía ¡Ni siquiera le llegaba los talones! Eso ya era una gran ofensa.

**-Bucanero de cuarta- **le dijo mientras lentamente asomaba su garfio **-¡Yo soy el Capitan Foxy! Y vengo a reclamar algo que me pertenece-**

De un segundo a otro se había abalanzado contra él mientras hacia el enorme intento de arrancarle el rostro logrando hacer una grieta con su garfio en esta hasta que los demás Toys llegaron ayudar a su compañero haciendo que este simplemente hiciera un gran esfuerzo por cometer otra herida, al menos dejaría en claro con quien se metía pero hasta que algo lo detuvo; sintió como llegaba su espalda contra la pared para ver a un viejo conocido: Bonnie. Pero ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿No se supone que Freddy le había prohibido salir? Más bien recomendado que no hiciera eso.

Observo como alejaba a todos mientras él se quedaba paralizado sin idea de porque lo había seguido y ni siquiera porque en ese momento lo estaba defendiendo.

**-Nos vamos- **le reclamo mientras lo arrastraba hacia afuera algo molesto, pues la mandíbula de este se notaba mas deteriora que otras veces, no entendía porque Foxy cometió aquella tontería

-**Déjame acabar con él- **gruño mientras seguía dejándose arrastrar hasta que en un punto paro y sintió como lo levantaban ¿Se habrá molestado por lastimarse más? Claro que ya estaba algo averiado pero con el golpe que se había dado afecto más su mandíbula

**-¡Ni loco vuelves! No te voy arriesgar solo por a ver perdido mi cara ¿¡De acuerdo!? No quiero que te pase nada, así que déjalo en el pasado eso, no creo tolerar verte dañado-**

Se quedo callado por unos segundos ¿En verdad se preocupaba? **–Tú… ¿Te preocupas por mí?-**

No se espero a ver dicho todo eso **–supongo que… no quiero ver a otro lastimado…-**

Le dio un pequeño abrazo ignorando unos segundos cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la realidad **–también me preocupas Bonnie- **confeso alejándose mientras caminaba en dirección recta

**-Foxy…-**

Ahora ambos se encontraban caminando al mismo ritmo y misma distancia, mientras hablaban tan solo un poco. Nunca creyó que esa preocupación lo haría sentir bien al final de todo.


	6. Belleza oculta

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-FNAF 1 & 2 no me pertenecen sino a SC (Scott Cawthon)**_

_**-De la pareja Foxy x Mangle**_

_**-Puede no tener relacion tiempo/espacio con el juego**_

_**-Nada de esto es confirmado por su creador (la pareja)**_

* * *

><p><strong>BELLEZA OCULTA<strong>

**A** pesar de que no pudieran salir no era tan mala idea ir a espiar un poco sobre los nuevos trabajadores, todos parecían poder jugar con los niños mientras hacían otras cosas como alguna vez lo hicieron antes de que cerraran totalmente; inclusive podía ver en especial a una chica de cabello blanco rodeada de niños nunca hablo con ella lo único que sabía era que siempre estaba desarreglada hasta el punto que ni siquiera el rostro se le podía observar por el cabello alborotado. No la conocía pero sin dudas quería conocerla pues no entendía como podía con tantos niños.

Y cuando la noche cayo se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar donde se encontraba cerrado en busca de aquella mujer de cabello blanco a la que jamás había visto su rostro y realmente no la conocía si alguna vez se arreglara; tenía su misma estatura inclusive el mismo tono de piel era lo que más le llamaba la atención de esa persona hasta encontrarse en una sala donde se encontraba una pequeña caja musical.

**-Otro día agotador ¿No te parece Endo?-**

**-Tú eres la que quiere estar con los niños Mangle y siempre te dejan así-**

No supo quien le hacía compañía por lo cual se acerco silenciosamente hacia allá mirando con curiosidad a Mangle quien se encontraba acomodándose el cabello con un cepillo morado, aun la quería ver pero le entraba tanta curiosidad como se veía de forma arreglada que no quería interrumpirla.

**-Podrías dejar de reclamarme y pasarme el maquillaje-** parecía una niña pues aquello parecía una defensa casi en voz de puchero

La verdad también le entraba tanta curiosidad con quien hablaba por lo cual intento acercarse hasta golpearse con algo y maldecir en bajo pues había provocado ruido que se había ganado la atención de los individuos cosa que no esperaba pero le sorprendió más que en vez de regañarlo se preocuparan.

**-¿Estás bien?-** pregunto de forma dulce mientras miraba aquellos ojos sonriéndole **-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- **

Se sorprendió bastante al verla nunca la había visto arreglada ni siquiera la había visto tan de cerca realmente era bella cuando se encontraba aunque sea un poco arreglada sin duda no podía creer que se viera tan bien.

**-Creo que es mudo-** contesto un pequeño robot que se encontraba a lado suyo

**-Oh…-** dijo de forma infantil mientras miraba al otro **-¿Crees que entienda las señas?-**

**-¿Sabes hablar con ellas?-**

**-No, pero puedo intentar las mías-**

**-No creo que funcione-**

Los miro discutir mientras intentaba despertar del trance, mirándola fijamente con curiosidad, en verdad era muy bella cuando no se encontraba hecha un caos por los niños, su actitud era bastante divertido que hacia sacarle una sonrisa hasta que se encontró descubierto por la dulce mirada que lo veía.

**-¿Yo lo siento?-** dijo sin saber que decir, no conocía absolutamente nada y menos con que iniciar una conversación con alguien que era una desconocida que de alguna forma lo había cautivado.

Rió levemente por ello **-¿De qué te disculpas extraño?-** pregunto mientras inclinaba la cabeza, realmente su actitud era infantil y sobreprotectora

**-Por interrumpir lo que sea-** tocio un poco incomodo por ello mientras lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue estirar la mano **–soy Foxy un gusto-**

**-Yo soy Mangle-** agarro con las dos manos esta mientras las agitaba de arriba y abajo con gran animo **–y mi pequeño amigo se llama Endo, es un pequeño robot programado para socializar aunque es muy malo con eso-**

**-No me metas en tus asuntos-** dijo aquel pequeño robot mientras miraba al otro **-¿Y qué hacías aquí?-**

Se quedo en silencio mientras intentaba sonar lo menos extraño que podía **–Bueno la estaba buscando…-**

**-¿A mí?-** se apunto a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos **-¡Que dulce!-** dio un gritito mientras su compañero parecía ladear la cabeza por eso

**-Bien yo no interrumpo su conversación, intenta que no se mate intentado escalar los juegos-**

Miro como se iba aquel pequeño por lo cual volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ella sonriéndole mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza **–eres realmente hermosa-** admitió mientras disfrutaba aquellos ojos llenos de dulzura **–ocultas muy bien tu belleza cuando estas con los niños-** de acuerdo había dejado de pensar un poco pero realmente le sorprendía lo hermosa que podía verse Mangle.

Mostro una gran sonrisa mientras se hundía en hombros alagada, mientras se acomodaba algunos cabellos rebeldes que le caían al frente y no le permitían ver muy bien. Tomo sus mejillas mientras las apretaba levemente era demasiado infantil y sobreprotectora, cosa que a su compañero enfadaba.

**-Tú también eres muy lindo Foxy-** comento para soltarlo y agarrarse amabas manos de forma inocente **–o ellos, les gusta estar mucho conmigo y no me molesta jugar un rato con ellos son adorables en mi opinión ¿No crees?-**

**-Llevo bastante sin socializar con los niños desde que nuestro éxito se derrumbo, por cierto ¿Por qué te pusieron Mangle? Es un curioso nombre-**

**-Los trabajadores me pusieron así al pensar a que este paso los niños iban a terminar mutilándome por gustarles tanto jugar conmigo-** no le afectaba eso, adoraba mucho a los niños como para reclamarles algo aun cuando casi siempre terminara cansada y hecha un desastre, tenia aquel lado maternal que hacía que pudiera soportar todo ello **–también Foxy es un nombre curioso para un pirata-**

**-¿Cómo sabes que soy un pirata?-**

**-Tu atuendo me recuerda a uno-**

No sabía porque ahora se sentía tan idiota, claro que era su vestimenta ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado? ¡Se estaba comportando como un tonto! No podía creer que se sintiera tan estúpido por aquello, ni que fuera con la primer mujer que hablara pero ¡No tenía idea de que decir! Tampoco se esperaba hablarle tan rápido y que tampoco fuera tan bonita ¡Se sentía como un verdadero idiota enamorado!

**-Lo debí suponer, lo siento no sé qué me pasa hoy- se sentía tan torpe que era inevitable que no se riera de sí mismo por ello; en verdad se sentía patético**

**-Eres muy extraño- **comento como si nada pero antes de que el otro dijera algo concluyo **-¡eso me gusta!-**

Escucho aquello mientras se sentía alivianado por ello **–tú también eres alguien peculiar-**

**-Siempre me lo han dicho ¿No es divertido?-**

Le sonrió ante ello, había una belleza oculta que le atraía bastante **–Mangle, me encantaría conocerla aun mas-**

Realmente quería descubrir aquella hermosura que probablemente muy pocas veces enseñaba.


	7. Entre copas

_**Perdón por no actualizar ayer, pero me levante bastante temprano y me estaba muriendo de sueño ademas no tenia inspiración hasta hoy.**_

_**Mañana no creo subir historia pero si escribiré para estar acabando las parejas restantes y quiero decirles que no lo escribo al orden que presento las parejas sino como se me vaya ocurriendo las ideas y no, no se preocupen, todas las peticiones serán cumplidas mis queridos/as lectores/as**_

_**Si tienen dudas aquí esta Sentimental Melody para resolverlas~**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-FNAF 1 & 2 no me pertenece si no a SC (Scott Cawthon)**_

_**-Contenido slash (hombre x hombre) un Purple Guy x Mike**_

_**-La historia no es real, ni se relaciona con el espacio/tiempo del juego**_

**_Para la persona que me pidió esto:_**

**_Espero realmente que a tu amiga le guste realmente me costo mucho hacerlo porque para mi Vincent (Purple Guy) y Mike son semes hechos y derechos así que someter a uno se me dificultaba bastante; y en otro punto de vista para mi se mataban antes de darse un beso._**

**_Así_****_ que espero que le guste, y una recomendación... NO TOMES si no quieres terminar en la peor situación de tu vida al menos que no sea con una persona que odies._**

**_Eso es todo nos vemos en Navidad si Fanfiction me deja subir capitulo ese día~_**

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE COPAS<strong>

**P**or supuesto que el alcohol no era la solución a nada pero santo cielo ¡Era una buena forma de desahogarse! Sentir el aquel sabor agrio intentar raspar su garganta era excelente, necesitaba demasiadas bebidas a pesar de que fuese su turno en esa pizzería no le importaba, en serio, necesitaba ahogarse en la bebida ese día mas que nada; tomando de un solo trago aquel que tenia la mano mientras pedía otro, mientras tuviera dinero las copas no dejarían de llegar a él.

Ni siquiera le había interesado quien era la persona de alado a pesar de que intercambiaran palabras, estaba apenas consciente de donde estaba como para darle la importancia aunque si lo intentaba a los pocos segundos se le olvidaría.

Hasta que finalmente la coherencia se había pegado un tiro a la cabeza porque literalmente no había ninguna a tal punto que se encontraba abrazado por los hombros con aquel otro hombre en su misma condición, cantando aquella canción que parecía ser inventada entre los dos sin ningún sentido alguno hasta que parecían ponerse de acuerdo en cantar otra cosa.

-¡Queremos beber, beber, beber!~- cantaban al unísono en tono desafinado hasta que ambos rompieron en una carcajada cayéndose al suelo

Si no estaban borrachos entonces habían llegado a un nuevo nivel desconocido de alcoholismo pues realmente parecía que ni siquiera se habían percatado que estaban en el suelo mientras se miraban y se reían sin control; en verdad a este paso eran capaces de subirse hasta en las mesas para ponerse a bailar.

-P-pareces un-una chica- dijo Mike mientras se sostenía el estomago para seguir en aquellas carcajadas que parecían no acabar

-P-pero esta chica p-puede ganar-ganarte en u-una pelea- comento con un pequeño hipo haciendo el intento de no reírse por aquellas alucinaciones que tenia

-C-claro y yo p-puedo volar j-junto con e-ese elefante r-rosa-

Se quedaron mirando entre ellos para sonreírse cada quien, por supuesto que no tenían ni las mínima idea de por qué se sonreían ni siquiera porque empezaron a insultarse entre los dos hasta que finalmente se encontraban de rodillas ambos empujándose sin sentido alguno para ver quien perdía primero el equilibrio, inclusive sus manos se encontraba en el rostro del otro haciendo presión mientras sentían aquellos hipos en el aire que a parte de las idioteces que decían llenaban el lugar de ruido.

**-I-idiota- **gruño Mike mientras hacía más presión contra aquel rostro para que lo soltara como si olvidara que era mejor idea retirar aquellas manos que también hacían el patético esfuerzo de tirarlo **-¡Yo v-voy a g-ganar e-esa copa d-de whisky!-**

**-P-primero me v-vas a te-tener que ti-tirar- **reclamo Vincent apenas y cuando podía recordar como formular las palabras aunque en si era inevitable que no las completara a la primera algunas pues su voz parecía tartamuda e al igual que bastante alegre para el **–m-maldito afe-afeminado-**

Era una pelea bastante estúpida sin duda pero para ellos era lo más importante a pesar de que aquella copa se encontraba vacía solo que ellos podían lograr ver contenido en ella, hasta que finalmente Vincent logro tirar a Mike al suelo como consecuencia terminando encima de él mientras le sacaba la lengua infantilmente; en verdad, no podían verse mas infantilmente idiota que ahora.

**-Gane- **presumió con una sonrisa estúpida por el efecto de la bebida

Antes de que pudiera levantarse el otro lo tomo por el cuello mientras lo acercaba claro que no dejaría que le ganara tan fácil por lo cual lo aferro para que no se fuera **–j-jamás ga-ganaras- **pronuncio con una mirada decidida y a pesar de que esa sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios era con seriedad aquello

**-Si q-querías un b-beso m-me lo h-hubieras p-pedido- **comento mientras reía por ello

**-****Apu-apuesto a que n-no sa-sabes dar u-uno-**

No hubo más respuestas pues sus bocas se encontraban ocupadas luchando por ver quién domaba al otro inclusive mordiéndose los labios entre ellos como si se tratasen de alejar o marcar superioridad, de cualquier caso ninguno se alejaba a pesar de que se estuvieran peleando hasta que se separaron al sentir como el aire se acababa hasta casi sentirse vacios de los pulmones.

Se quedaron quietos mientras respiraban agitadamente hasta que a cierta persona se le ocurrió reír en bajo molestando al otro.

**-No e-estan tan m-mal para q-que te c-coja- **

En verdad reventó a carcajadas con eso mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo empujaba hacia el otro lado para posicionarse arriba de él.

**-N-ni lo s-sueñes, a-aquí qui-quien m-manda soy y-yo-**

**-¿A-apostamos?-**

**-Q-quien s-se deje s-someter pri-primero pa-paga todo-**

No tuvieron que decir cualquier otra palabra pues nuevamente sus labios se peleaban por marcar territorio inclusivo haciéndolo brusco combinando mordidas y besos franceses, peleando por reclamar quien iba arriba del otro atacando a veces inclusive la parte del cuello, empujándose por quedar uno arriba del otro aunque acabaran los dos de rodillas.

Sus manos torpes hacían varios (y fallidos) intentos de desabrochar la camisa del contrario hasta que poco a poco podían, teniendo que deshacerse de forma lenta aquellas camisas de botones mientras ambos hacían el intento de alejar al otro cuando quedaron desnudos del torso, cada quien haciendo el intento de someter al otro entre las mordidas en aquella piel blanquecina o aquella morena; realmente parecía que estaban urgidos pero con tanto alcohol en la sangre no distinguían demasiado lo que iban hacer en esos momentos.

Las mordidas entre los dos cada quien en el pecho del otro cuando podían, los quejidos y uno que otro insulto que se escuchaban mientras intentaban deshacerse de aquellos pantalones, dejando sus manos curiosear libres a pesar de que no tuvieran ni las mínima idea de que iban hacer en aquel instante dejándose llevar por los instintos que lo llevaban a eso y claro las ganas de querer librarse de la cuenta de tantas bebidas que han pedido.

Por supuesto que los pequeños quejidos y uno que otro gemido no se acababan después de todo a si reaccionaba el metabolismo de una persona para demostrar que se podía disfrutar aunque un poco inconsciente aquello, cuando aquellas caricias podían disfrutarlas pero claro el estúpido efecto de la bebida no les dejaba pensar con claridad lo que hacían.

Y aquellas caricias en esa zona en específico hacían que aquel ruido aumentaran, hasta el punto de que Mike fuera acostado contra el suelo a pesar de que luchara, a pesar de que no quería perder contra ello pero mientras sus manos y piernas se encontraban inmóviles no podía hacer nada más que intentar golpearlo de alguna forma.

Borrachos o no aun existía aquel pequeño odio entre ambos.

**-B-bebidas gra-gratis- **burlo mientras se preparaba para ganar la puesta

**-****N-ni lo c-creas- **realmente claro que lo otro le entraba y salía por un oído ¡Lo que le interesaba era tener gratis sus bebidas!

Aunque lo único que iba a tener gratis por ahora sería un dolor punzante en su entrada mientras maldecía tantas veces, aunque aun así no evitaba querer golpearlo.

**…**

Se levantaron con un dolor de jaqueca mientras hacían unos leves quejidos, realmente todo parecía darle vueltas en ese instante.

**-¿Dónde mierda estoy?- **se pregunto a si mismo mientras miraba a todos lados hasta encontrarse en si mismo desnudo con una que otra prenda suya cubriéndolo **-¿Qué paso aquí?-**

Y no era el único que se preguntaba eso pues había también otra persona que apenas despertaba igualmente confundido.

Hasta que miradas chocaron y se vieron entre sí para luego ver aquella situación: ellos habían…

**-¡AHHH!- **gritaron ambos asustado y exaltados por ello mientras se apuntaban de forma amenazadora

**-****Dime que no hemos hecho lo que estoy pensando- **suplico Mike con la poca esperanza de que no se hubieran acostado

**-****Quiero pensar lo mismo, que tu y yo jamás hicimos eso-**

Realmente quería darse un disparo en ese momento, hasta que vio una pequeña carta colgada en uno de los bancos por lo cual la tomo para abrirla y ver su contenido.

Se iba arrepentir de ello.

**_"_****_Lamento informarle de esta forma pero no encontré otra manera ya que no despertaban, quiero informarles que he tomado la cuenta de los dos de sus respectivas billeteras así que no se sorprendan de no tener dinero._**

**_Y agradeceríamos que no se volvieran a coger en el bar, tienen suerte de ser los últimos clientes y que hoy no abra por lo cual cuando salgan hagan el favor de cerrar la puerta._**

**_Agradezcan que hemos borrado lo que a sucedido esa noche de las cámaras de seguridad_**

**_-El encargado"_**

No pudo evitar volver a gritar mientras parecía que iba a llorar.

Pero eso le pasaba por dejarse llevar entre tanta copa.


	8. Drabbles

**_Bueno aquí hice el intento de drabbles (cosa que no me sale a pesar de que son de 100 a 500 palabras :v ) aunque tampoco las considero One-shot para ser bastantes cortas para mi gusto (para mi un One-shot sera de mil palabras y ninguno de los tres llega a eso) Así que los pondré juntos por puro Jarcor._**

**_En fin va en orden de: Jeremy x Toy Chica, Freddy x Bonnie y Freddie x Foxy_**

**_Por eso la separación para que no se revuelvan en nada, en fin las siguientes parejas serán (redobles por favor):_**

**_-Mike x Foxy_**

**_-Mangle x Toy chica_**

**_Perdón por desaparecer tantos días y volver casi sin imaginación pero señores no dormí nada el día de hoy y por ser buena con ustedes en mi modo zombie escribí así que a pesar de estar cortos espero que les guste._**

**_Sentimental Melody les desea buenas lecturas y un buen final/inicio de año~_**

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**

**_-FNAF 1 & 2 no me pertenece si no a SC (Scott Cawthon)_**

**_-Contenido Slash (relación hombre x hombre)_**

**_-Nada de esto tiene espacio/tiempo del juego exactamente_**

**_-3 historias en un capitulo, cada separación es para indicar el fin y el inicio de otra_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>VISITAS<em>**

**N**o tenían planeado frecuentarse a pesar de que no debían verse, aunque ella tuviera 18 no le permitían estar con nadie y menos cuando los demás lo veían como el "enemigo", a pesar de que siempre peleaban por las noches algunas veces, a pesar de que no tuvieran mucho en común se empezaban a necesitar en un punto que hacían visitas para el otro, para encontrarse, para verse, para poder besarse. Esas visitas de poco a poco empezaron aumentar hasta tener aquellos escondites donde se podían ver; se estaban haciendo adictos a ocultarse ante los ojos de los demás para verse una dulce manía entre los dos.

Aquella rubia no entendía que debía dejar de hacerlo, no entendía que aquel vigilante nocturno era del lado contrario a los demás de sus compañeros pero simplemente no podía dejarlo, no podía dejar de necesitarlo.

Y aquel rubio tampoco comprendía que no podía salir con ella, que se lo habían prohibido por su bien pero ya estando lo suficientemente loco por ella no le intereso bastante, a pesar de que si los otros lo descubrirían probablemente no viviría para contarlo así que, disfrutaría cada instante que podía, cada momento que tuvieran los dos.

**-Te odio-** le comento Chica mientras fruncía el ceño

**-¿Cuánto?-** pregunto Jeremy mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, podía ser tímido pero en aquellas ocasiones olvidaba bastante que lo era, como si se tratara de otra persona que ni el reconocía

**-Bastante-** sonrió ante esas palabras mientras miraba como la cercanía ahora era minúscula

Sus miradas se encontraron, mientras los brazos de esta lo abrazaban por el cuello quedándose así unos segundos hasta que sus labios se unieron para acabar con la diferencia de separación mientras él lo abrazaba por la cintura, no quería que se separara ni siquiera que el tiempo pasara prefería que estuvieran así un buen rato cosa que conocía que era imposible, cosa que detestaba.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse por necesidad de aire, aun negándose a alejarse de aquella posición como si estuvieran probando al otro claro que no se odiaban si no que era un pequeño juego que se hizo costumbre entre ellos; grandes sonrisas aparecieron mientras aquellos ojos mostraban amor, uno que literalmente iba a durar bastante a pesar de las circunstancias.

**-¿Me sigues odiando?-**

Solo sonrió para volver a besarlo unos pocos segundos mientras se le quedaba mirando en silencio negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-Solo te detesto-**

Rió por eso mientras miraba la hora, eran las 6 y eso indicaba que debían finalizar aquella visita con un último beso, acariciando aquellos cabellos dorados con ternura mientras sentía como esta le acariciaba la mejilla. Cuando se separaron no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Es divertido que me detestes- confeso mientras se alejaban muy a su pesar de ambos **-¿a la misma hora de siempre?-**

**-No me perdería tu visita por nada del mundo-**

Nuevamente un beso entre los dos, algún día acabarían esas visitas y saldrían frente a todo mundo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SOLO COMPAÑEROS<em>**

**F**ue el primero en recibirlo a la familia Fazbear, fue el primero en explicarle las reglas de aquel lugar, el primero en ofrecerle un lugar de descanso junto a él, el primero de presentarle a los demás.

Siempre había sido el primero en todo incluso en hacerse su amigo intimo a pesar de que este fuera serio al contrario de Bonnie quien era más relajado y coqueto; siempre el había sido de alguna forma quien mandaba en aquel lugar hasta encontrarse embobado al ver como este movía su cadera en un ritmo a la hora de limpiar aquella mesa, sintiéndose idiota en esos momentos sin saber qué hacer, no podía apartar la vista de aquella escena.

Siempre fue calmado y no le había interesado en general ninguna persona, pero aquel hombre de cabello morado empezaba atraerle de una forma que no deseaba bastante pero había perdido en eso pues no dejaba de mostrar una gran sonrisa cada vez que hacia eso y no era idiota como para no notar que lo hacía apropósito pero aun debía mantener la calma.

Solo eran compañeros.

Entonces si eran compañeros ¿Por qué en ese momento se encontraba tomándolo de la cintura mirándolo fijamente mientras sentía que el corazón se le salía al verlo sonreír? Su rostro seguía serio a pesar de que sabía que tenía un leve rubor.

**-¿Qué planeas hacer compañero?- **dijo divertido mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de este abrazándolo si miedo alguno, desde que entro ese castaño había sido un objetivo claro y que deseaba bastante

Solo eran compañeros pero no podía evitar acercarse y besarlo a pesar de que iban contra las normas del lugar pero bueno esta vez iba a ser el primero en romper las reglas por ese "chico conejo" que lo estaba volviendo loco.

No lo quería simplemente como un compañero.

Quería tenerlo entre sus manos como ahora mientras sus bocas danzaban en un ritmo que no reconocía, mientras sus manos acariciaban aquel cuerpo que empezaban a desear, necesitaba más que eso, necesitaba verlo mucho más que un compañero.

Pero lo más importante necesitaba tenerlo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DESCOMPUESTO<em>**

**L**levaba tanto tiempo encerrado en ese cuarto que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de si alguna vez ha estado afuera de ese sitio, lo más lejano que allegado a sido un pasillo antes de volver y cruzar esas cortinas que lo ahogarían en una agonía mientras volvía ser de alguna forma encarcelado, se sentía obsoleto como si fuera alguien que simplemente era para decoración en ese lugar donde simplemente las sombras y sus compañeros lo observaban desde lejos como si se burlaran.

Estaba descompuesto, era inservible con lo que sea ¿Quién mierda podía entender a alguien que sufría diferentes ataques? No los podía evitar, era como si algo lo controlara haciendo que lastimara a los demás.

Estaba descompuesto, su mentalidad se había vuelto tan putrefacta que no sabía si realmente estaba consciente de estar vivo, era como si apenas respirara solo porque sus pulmones lo exigían.

Simplemente estaba descompuesto, no tenía arreglos y había sido desechado.

Nadie podía entender lo horrible que se sentía ser apartado como si fueras un monstruo para los demás.

Hasta que miro como se asomaba entre las cortinas llamándolo por su nombre de forma dulce acercándose dudoso, tenía miedo de que lo lastimaran, tenía miedo de que lo lastimara; era valiente, era apuesto inclusive era inteligente pero ahora lo dudaba con todas sus fuerzas ese lugar lo estaba volviendo loco estropeándolo más de lo que estaba.

Se sorprendió al verlo entrar por lo cual retrocedió como si lo fuese atacar.

**-Quería ver como estabas Foxy…- **dijo aquel castaño mientras se quedaba ahí, intentaba que su voz dejara de ser seca porque de verdad quería demostrarle que estaría bien si estaba el **-¿Necesitas algo?-**

**_Sácame de esta prisión, tengo miedo de lo que pase entre estas paredes_** **–****No, puedes volver a tu show los niños te esperan-**

**-No me iré hasta saber que te encuentras bien-**

**_No quiero ser un estorbo para ti_** **–****Me encuentro bien- ** le comento mientras volvía hacia aquella esquina sentándose, mirando algún punto inexistente

Solo miro como este se sentaba a su lado en silencio como si siguiera con la mirada la cosa inexistente que observaba.

**_Estoy descompuesto no creo que puedas arreglarme, busca alguien mas no soy lo que fui antes._**

**-¿Sabes? Me encantaba estar gritándote en el escenario creo que era yo quien me emocionaba más que nada-**

**_¿Por qué intentas arreglarme? No soy un acto de caridad._**

**-Te extrañamos todos allá afuera, te extraño más que nadie-**

Se le quedo mirando en silencio mientras negaba con la cabeza **–No me necesitan estoy descompuesto-**

**_No intentes que cambie de opinión el mundo ha dejado claro eso al dejarme aquí, abandonado, encerrado entre paredes que me consumen._**

**-Yo te necesito- **admitió mientras hacía que lo mirara, necesitaba ver aquellos ojos ámbar **–Te necesito Foxy-**

**_No me hagas perder la cabeza más de la que ya esta, deja de jugar con mis pensamiento ¡Deja de hacerme sentir todo esto! Estoy echado a perder ni siquiera tu me puedes arreglar._**

**-No sé porque necesitas a alguien que claramente está dañado y fue desechado como si nada-**

**_No te acerques mas, no hagas que mi corazón lata dolorosamente en este instante detente con lo planeas._**

**-Yo te quiero reparar- **susurro para posicionar sus labios con los del pelirrojo, ni siquiera el comprendía la razón por la que necesitaba besarlo

**_¿Por qué te esfuerzas hacer a mi corazón latir de forma dolorosa? Tú te habías alejado cuando me abandonaron en este lugar, me miraste como si fuera un monstruo cuando empecé a perder la cordura por aquellas voces; y aun así mírame respondiendo ante ese gesto que anhelaba desde hace tiempo._**

**_Mírame sucumbir ante ese beso que me lastimaba al igual que me ayudaba por esos segundos a estar cuerdo._**

**-No me descompongas más de lo que ya estoy…- **susurro molesto mientras apartaba su vista, a pesar de que el cuarto era siempre frío ahora tenía un calor acogedor

**-****No lo hago-**

**_Lo haces, me estas volviendo loco por querer volver a besarte como antes de que pasara todo esto cuando te tenia entre mis manos antes de perder la razón._**

**-Lo haces desde que te conozco- **confeso de forma seria mientras clavaba su mirada en el **–me gusta serlo si eres tu quien lo haces-**

**_Aun no supero aquella mirada que vi en ti cuando perdí el control, vi como esas esperanzas se apagaban en ese instante pero no entiendo si realmente aun confías en que exista cura o simplemente quieres volver a jugar con este viejo pirata que no se puede encontrar más roto que en ese instante._**


	9. Cálido Invierno

_**Bueno ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado por 2 días! Lo hubiera subido ayer pero no se me ocurría nada y cuando me dignaba a escribir me llevaron a patinar en hielo (razón por la cual su cuerpo se siente jodido ) pero antes de seguir con la introducción normal quiero hablarles de dos cosas serias:**_

**1.-Por la mañana (en la madrugada) estaba en una pagina de este fandom que me encanta y me di cuenta que hay personas muy inmaduras que critican a una cdc (para proteger esto no diré que pagina ni que cdc) y eso me molesta así que señoras/es ustedes que son mis lectores y/o fans les pido que jamas hagan esto en verdad no tienen idea de lo patético que es amenazar a alguien que no conoces en persona y humillarla. Yo aquí siempre e dicho que las criticas negativas son bienvenidas si son para mejorar no para humillar. Por lo cual pido el favor de que si tienen problemas con alguien mejor hablen lo en vez de hacer amenazas.**

**Así que si en su hermoso review dejan esto: #BastaDeTonterias tienen la posibilidad de ganar un saludo mio (?) bueno no, puede ser que aquellos que hagan eso les pase mi Facebook personal por si quieren saber sobre actualizaciones, si quieren rolear o si solo quieren un fic exclusivo para ustedes ¿Les parece?**

**2.- Me encantaría que si alguien de por aquí sabe leer y escribir inglés y desee ayudarme en lo siguiente que pediré se los agradeceré: Me gustaria mucho ver estas recopilaciones en inglés y siendo sinceros Google traductor no es la solución inmediata porque no siempre da una traducción correcta o que mínimo se entienda así que les agradecería eso, en serio ¡Demasiado! y se los agradecería de por vida**

_**Volviendo a la programación habitual, tómenlo como un regalo de inicio de año es un ¡MikeJeremy! así que disfrútenlo.**_

_**Sentimental Melody les desea un año de conocimiento y buenas lecturas~**_

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**-FNAF 1 & 2 No me pertenecen si no a SC (Scott Cawthon)**

**-Slash (Hombre x hombre) Mike x Jeremy**

**-Contenido Lemmon (o intento de este)**

**-El espacio/tiempo no es igual al del juego o muy asociadas con estas**

**-Parece que se confirmo FNAF 3 ****(Bueno ese es como extra pero bueno)**

* * *

><p><strong>CÁLIDO<strong>** INVIERNO**

**N**o estaba seguro de ello pero había aceptado aquella invitación por lo cual no iba a echarse para atrás en ese momento justo que caminaban ambos de la mano en aquella noche que se adornaba con las pequeñas luces que han sobrevivido de las fiestas, la poca gente de la calle que hacía más cómodo la caminata por la tranquilidad de las calles, ningún vehículo a la vista y algunas estrellas decorando el cielo.

No se podía quejar de eso, a pesar de que aun no llegaban a su destino. Mike lo había invitado justamente hoy a **''**un lugar especial**'' **a pesar de la ventisca helada que justamente en ese momento le helaba las mejillas, nunca fue bueno con el frío y lo peor de todo es que su compañero parecía entenderse con el viento helado; quería comentarle que tenia frío pero le daba vergüenza tener que decir aquello, era común que fuera tímido pero cuando estaba cerca de Mike se sentía realmente apenado con todo a pesar de que fueran pareja siempre se avergonzaba de algo.

Cada intento por hablar se había extinguido en su garganta haciéndose un nudo que difícilmente se iba deshacer en esos instantes hasta que apenas dos pequeñas palabras salieron cuando sintió como su pareja lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo corriendo a donde no tenía idea.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **pregunto sin poner algún esfuerzo en contra del agarre incluso le siguió el paso al mismo ritmo del otro

**-Lo que pasa es que ya llegamos- **comento con una pequeña sonrisa oculta en sus labios mientras le indicaba que se agachara para que lo siguiera

Y seguía sin entender todo eso solo lo siguió con cautela ya que había tablas de madera que obstruían el paso común por lo cual debía permanecer agachado mirando por donde caminaba porque cada vez que más se adentraba más oscuro se volvía hasta que en un punto se volvió luminoso de un segundo a otro hasta poder observar aquel gran lugar, lo pudo reconocer de forma inmediata.

**-La pista de patinaje…pensé que la habían cerrado-**

**-Siempre quisieron hacerle reparaciones y arreglos pero nunca lo hicieron pero la gente no quería que se la llevaran así que quedo abandonada- **explico mientras caminaba hacia un viejo casillero golpeándolo con el codo abriéndolo y sacando 2 pares de patines **–así que todo mundo solo lo ve desde afuera mientras yo vengo a patinar una que otra vez en invierno-**

Se quedo quieto aun mirando eso, no le interesaba mucho si el lugar estaba abandonado en ese instante lo que le sorprendía era que aquel lugar parecía arreglado, solo miro a su pareja cuando esta se le acerco estirándole el par de patines que usaría; casi dio un brinco para atrás alejándose mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**-Yo…n-no se patinar- **dijo con vergüenza mientras agachaba la cabeza mientras las mejillas se le pintaban de un rosa bajo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ir a esos lugares cuando era niño **–solo eh visto a la gente hacer eso, m-mi padre no le gustaba que jugara en atracciones como e-esas-**

Casi el corazón se le estruje con eso, conocía las cosas que le habían pasado de niño y mas con su padre estricto y apenas un poco cariñoso pero no lo suficiente como para no provocarle daños a Jeremy. Tuvo que morderse el labio por unos segundos para tranquilizarse hasta que finalmente se calmo.

Sonrío mientras volvía acercarse a él **–yo con gusto te enseño a patinar, veras que no es tan difícil como parece ¿De acuerdo?- **estiro su mano para que aceptara la invitación sin temor **-¿Puedes confiar en mí?-**

Se le quedo mirando escasos segundos mientras le entregaba su mano con seguridad, le había demostrado tantas veces que lo protegería que esa pregunta llegaba a ofender; asentía levemente caminando con él hacia las bancas para sentarse y sentir como este le colocaba los patines sintiendo bastante pena por ello volviendo a sonrojarse fácilmente mientras intentaba ocultar eso.

**-P-puedo ponérmelos solos M-Mike- **reclamo en bajo, casi apenas audible aquello pues aun no sabía cómo no sentirse nervioso con él, le gustaba bastante como para estar tranquilo todo el tiempo ya que no podía dejar sentirse algo torpe con todo lo que hace

**-Soy tu instructor, debo ayudar a mi alumno en todo aun cuando lo quiera hacer solo- **informo acabando de sujetarle bien los patines y sentarse a lado para besarle la mejilla **–quejas o preguntas hasta el final besos son bien recibidos desde un inicio-**

No evito reír ante ello mientras lo miraba cautivado, no entendía como se había enamorado de ese guardia solo supo que en un momento se sentía completamente feliz cuando estaba a su lado, que lo hacía sentir tantas cosquillas en el estomago y hacerlo sentir más nervioso y tímido de lo normal, hasta que finalmente cuando lo beso por primera vez fue cuando supo que realmente lo amaba sin duda.

Otra vez sentía el rostro arder hasta más no poder.

**-Jeremy vamos, toma mi mano-**

Aquello lo había despertado de aquel pensamiento mientras tomaba su mano y se levantaba dando muy pequeños pasos casi yéndose de lado, al parecer no era tan fácil como lo hacía ver Mike **– ¿Estás seguro de esto?-**

Le parecía gracioso eso por lo cual solo asentía con una risa pequeña que se intentaba ahogar dentro de él **–tienes a un excelente instructor ¡Todo saldrá bien!-**

**-¿En serio?-**

Bueno tampoco era el mejor maestro de todos, tampoco alguien que diera bastante animo siempre pero vamos ¡Se trataba de su hombre infantil! Podía hacer el intento de ser alguien lindo enseñando algunas cosas aun cuando estuviera seguro que no lo iba a lograr totalmente **–Claro ¿Crees que te mentiría?- **se quedo unos segundos pensando hasta que lo animo a caminar mas **–mejor no respondas a la pregunta-**

Tuvo que tomar bastante aire mientras caminaba casi a tropezones hasta más o menos encontrarle la forma exacta de caminar sin tanto tropiezo, al menos había encontrado el truco a eso sintiéndose casi como si fueran esas veces que aun niño se le enseña a caminar.

Hasta que tuvo que subir aquel pequeño escalón donde sentía que se iba ir para atrás pero se sintió seguro que Mike se quedara detrás suyo para sostenerlo **_Te sostendré para que no te caigas_** esas palabras lo habían reconfortado bastante como para tomar valor y subirse y tomar aquel muro para apoyarse, si a este paso no se caía iba a ser un gran avance.

Nuevamente tuvo que tomar valor para poner un pie sobre el hielo y luego el otro para sentir como se resbalaba casi al instante por lo cual se aferro al muro de madera casi apegándose a él, si alguna vez tuvo valentía ahora ya no la tenía; solo observando como el otro entraba sin dificultad mientras patinaba; era realmente increíble como lo hacía ver tan fácil aquello.

Realmente no quería soltarse de eso hasta ver como el otro se acercaba y lo separa sintiendo como se resbalaba casi cayéndose hasta que finalmente pudo estar parado, lastimosamente lejos de aquella "barra de seguridad" a la que con gusto se hubiera quedado ahí todo el día. Lo tomo de las manos de forma fuerte mientras estaba inseguro de todo, y más que empezara a moverse con él.

**-M-Mike no e-estoy tan seguro de esto ahora- **su voz se entrecortaba por la inseguridad, por sentir que se caería y tenía justificación apenas avanzaba con tropezones casi sintiendo como se resbalaba al suelo solo porque el otro lo sostenía

**-Vamos, ya has avanzado mucho como para rendirte- **dijo aun animándolo deslizándose suavemente sobre el hielo jalándolo con él para llevarlo al mismo ritmo calmado

Fueron pequeño minutos donde estuvo bien, donde por lo menos no se había caído y estar de esa forma con su pareja le parecía bastante divertida, en sí, era algo torpe pero había puesto dedicación en lograr avanzar por si solo; no iba a negar que eso le pintaba una sonrisa grande en el rostro, nunca había patinado y su primera vez patinando era divertido con los comentarios de Mike que una forma de moverse era como si caminaran como patos mientras hacia esa acción.

Avanzaba de una forma extraña haciendo que su pareja riera con ternura mientras se acercaba ayudarlo cada vez que parecía caerse, realmente no le vendría mal intentar practicar eso ¡Era divertido! Cuando le encontraba más o menos la forma de moverse sin tener que sostenerse de algo lo hacía sentir genial, no era un total asco como lo esperaba.

No podía evitar estar feliz en eso hasta que finalmente un mal pasó (que por cuestiones místicas) termino llevándolos al suelo ambos, Mike con la espalda contra el suelo mientras Jeremy estaba encima de él, una situación bastante comprometedora que al rubio hizo ponerse de un fuerte tono rojizo de la cara al darse cuenta de esto.

**-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- **repitió mientras se cubría la cara sintiéndose bastante torpe sin poder siquiera mirarlo a los ojos de lo torpe que se sentía

**-Jeremy…-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-¿Podrías acercarte sin tener las manos en tu cara?-**

Asintió mientras se descubría el rostro aun mostrando aquel gran sonrojo acercándose temeroso, temía que se enojara con él hasta que se sorprendió abriendo los ojos como platos, su cuello estaba rodeado por los brazos de este sintiendo aquel cálido de beso, aquella sensación que hacía que unos segundos olvidara el frío que traía el invierno por lo cual contesto mientras dejaba que sus ojos se cerraran.

Hasta que volvía a sentir la libertad de respirar abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con esa sonrisa que hacía que mirara a otro lado por la timidez que lo gobernaba algunas veces.

**-Es la primera vez que una caída es tan buena-**

**-C-cállate me avergüenzas-**

**-Conozco mejores formas para hacer eso- **confeso mientras bajaba un poco aquella bufanda azul para besar su cuello helado, le encantaba alguna forma que estuviera así, aunque sinceramente siempre le encantaría todo su cuerpo sin excepción alguna mientras sus manos hacían el intento de introducirse debajo de esa chamarra y camisa que cubrían aquella piel tersa.

Al sentir eso sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo mientras reía levemente, siempre había sido sensible a las caricias Mike lo sabía y por eso siempre hacia aquello, hacia el inútil esfuerzo de separarse pero aquello lo traía en parte en otro lado, como si no estuviera consciente de lo que quería hasta sentir esas caricias bajo su ropa haciendo que por unos segundos el corazón se le acelerara.

**-S-si quieres hacer e-eso va a ser e-en otro l-lado, no podemos h-hacerlo en el h-hielo- **musito en bajo mientras intentaba cubrir su rostro nuevamente, lo que había dicho lo termino llevando al límite de sentirse intimidado de buena forma

Eso lo había sorprendido bastante por lo cual no evito tener una gran sonrisa ilusionada con eso que de algún modo encontró la forma de levantar a ambos, bueno, no lo iba a negar, siempre ha querido tener algo mucho más profundo con Jeremy y ahora que tenía su "bendición" no lo iba a desaprovechar para nada así que lo tomo de la mano mirándolo fijamente **–no tienes idea de cuánto me alegra escuchar eso- **empezó alejarse con él, mostraría un poco más allá que la pista un lugar en que si lo hacía aceptar podía convertirse aun mas en su lugar favorito en el mundo.

No sabía si fue buena idea decir eso tan precipitado aunque ¿Tan siquiera lo había pensado? La verdad era que no siquiera lo pensó fue lo primero que salió en su boca ¿Habrá dicho lo que realmente quería? Realmente no lo sabía, no entendía como había aceptado aquello pero solo se dejo llevar fuera de la pista, cuando dejaron los patines siguiéndolo descalzo a donde sea que ahora lo llevaba. Se sorprendió al llegar a algo que parecía ser un cuarto bien arreglado y con calefacción como si se frecuentara ese lugar para sus cuidados.

**-Es como mi segunda casa este lugar cuando vengo a reparar unas cosas- **le explico mientras se acercaba a él y tomarle de la cintura para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos **-¿en serio quieres hacer esto?- **por supuesto que lo deseaba de esa manera pero tampoco lo obligaría hacerlo si no quería

Ahí estaba la cuestión que el mismo se hacía ¿Quería en verdad hacer eso? No tenía la mas mínima idea de aquello ¿Se negaba o aceptaba? Tuvo que tomar aire mientras asentía **–su-supongo que no se-sería tan malo- **contesto con voz avergonzada por aquello realmente no dudaba que en verdad algo de él quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar

Su boca fue atacada por la otra de besos apasionados que con un toque inexperto correspondía, haciéndose un camino en la cama hasta encontrarse acostado en ella mirando fijamente la sonrisa oculta que guardaba su pareja al sentir como era desnudado del torso poco a poco, a pesar de que la calefacción estuviera encendida aun estaba helado y aun sentía algo de frío.

**-Parece que tienes frío- **comento de forma imaginativa con eso hasta nuevamente acercarse a su cuello ahora totalmente descubierto **–bien, puedo compartirte de mi calor-**

Nuevamente sintió besos en este solo que mas bruscos que venían acompañados de mordidas que parecían buscar sacarle pequeños jadeos que en si lograban su cometido **–M-Mike tra-tranquilo no t-tan fuerte- **comento mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando bastante de eso

Sintió como desde su cuello se hacia un camino de mordidas, besos y saliva hasta su pecho haciendo que su respiración se agitara un poco al sentir como este lamia uno de sus pezones mientras que una de sus manos jugaba con el otro sacándole suspiro mientras se estiraba un poco ante la sensación eléctrica que le recorría la columna incluso el pequeño grito ante la mordida aunque siendo sinceros era porque le había gustado ya que al menos en eso el otro parecía querer ser delicado.

Salían pequeños sonidos ante eso hasta sentir como sus piernas eran acariciadas y más cerca de esa zona en especial que hacía que moviera su espalda casi arqueándolo mientras la respiración cada vez mas aumentaba, solo sintiendo sus manos temblorosas en el suéter y camisa del otro para quitárselas, tenia curiosidad de verlo sin camisa a pesar de que eso lo mataba por dentro de la pena.

**-T-tu…- **su cara no pudo estar más roja que en ese momento al ver su torso desnudo, era bien formado y parecía ser detallado ya que en verdad estaba sin palabras ante aquella vista

**-¿Te gusta?- **bromeo al sentir un pequeño golpeteo en su pecho mientras lo sostenía de las muñecas acercándose nuevamente a besar mientras sus manos las ponía en su cintura y las suya en su cadera para deshacerse de ese pantalón **–no te matara curiosear un poco mas-**

En ese momento el aire se la había escapado al sentir como le quitaban aquel pantalón dejándolo en ropa interior haciendo que por unos segundos se quedara en blanco para sentir aquellas caricias que hacían que gimiera en bajo y que la respiración apenas volviera de forma lenta mientras hacia el intento (con toda la valentía que apenas tenía) de ayudarle un poco en eso al intentar bajar su pantalón hasta sentir algo que hizo que mordiera sus labios.

**-¿M-Mike? ah~ ¿P-pero que ngh~ haces?- **pregunto entre pequeños gemidos al sentir su mano en su miembro haciendo masajes mientras era acariciado, era sensible y en esas partes lo seria mas así que no evito aumentar aquellos jadeos placenteros cuando sintió como empezaba a masturbarlo

No respondió solo su respiración agitada era respuesta suficiente en eso, nunca se espero que los gemidos del otro fueran uno de los sonidos más hermosos que podía escuchar solo haciendo que aumentara su ritmo viendo como el otro se perdía ante eso, disfrutaba verlo sonrojado y haciendo el vano intento por ocultar su rostro. Y aprovecho ese momento para inclinarse y tomar la virilidad del otro para meterlo en su boca solo escuchando gemidos avergonzados del otro quien no dejaba de sentirse nervioso por eso.

La mente se le nublaba ante esas acciones quienes eran los que hacían que se moviera para dejar que aquella corriente eléctrica le pasara por todo el cuerpo sin siquiera darse cuenta cuando pudo quitarle esos pantalones para pasar sus manos debajo de sus brazos y agarrarlo por los hombros apoyándose en estos al sentir como este succionaba un poco mas haciendo que casi gimiera en su oído.

Sintió las primeras gotas pre-seminales en su boca por lo cual se separo mientras se lamia los labios siendo regañado por el otro por estar poniéndolo bastante nervioso aunque sabía que lo disfrutaba tanto como él.

**-Necesito que los lamas ¿De acuerdo?- **hizo el intento de sonar amable ante esa petición y ver al otro aceptar de forma débil puso 3 dedos en su boca

Mentiría si dijera que esa sería su primera vez con él pero aun no estaba muy acostumbrado hacerlo por lo cual lamió aquellos dedos lo mejor que pudo para saber a dónde terminarían yendo; y sintió aquella punzada en su entrada mientras se arqueaba un poco más al sentir segundos después aquel movimiento de tijeras dentro de sí mientras su boca era invadida con un beso francés jugueteando con la lengua contraria.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando volvió a ser acostado totalmente mientras sus piernas se encontraban aferradas a la cintura del otro sintiendo aquella estocada en seco que lo hizo gritar un poco mientras se combinaba con jadeos placenteros ante eso, tampoco iba a negar que Mike lo hacía sentir de diferente forma cuando estaban en eso mientras jadeaba su nombre, sintiendo como el sudo de ambos se combinaban incluso los pequeños jadeos que salían de ambas bocas y que lograban callar entre besos apasionados sumado a los movimientos de la estocada como el de la mano que se encontraba atendiendo a su miembro en ese momento.

Si alguna vez sintió frío en ese día, incluso en ese lugar justamente en ese momento sentía un calor bastante acogedor que sinceramente le iba a durar por lo que quedaba el resto del día.


	10. A simple vista

_**Oh, oh, oh lo siento por no actualizar me distraigo tan fácil en muchas cosas que empiezo a escribir a otras, pero bueno les traje algo de Foxy x Mike y ya saben el siguiente es de Bonnie x Toy Bonnie así que no me culpen, la culpa es de la escuela que me consume totalmente.**_

_**Pero en fin cambiando de tema ¿Les gustaría que hiciera una pagina en Facebook? Ya saben para que se enteren de actualizaciones, ideas y cualquier cosa que se me ocurra ¿Les gustaría? Porque si es así puedo hacerla si les parece ¿Que tal? ¿Les gustaría saber las cosas que tramo? por cierto ¡Se me a ocurrido otra cosa! pero me lo guardare, si no quieren la pagina tendrán que aguantarse hasta que se los quiera decir.**_

_**No se me ocurre que mas decir así que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Sentimental Melody les desea buenas lecturas~**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-FNAF 1 & 2 No me pertenecen sino a su creador SC (Scott Cawthon)**_

_**-Slash (hombre x hombre) Foxy x Mike**_

_**-No se relaciona siempre con el espacio/tiempo del juego**_

_**-Foxy versión humanoide**_

* * *

><p><strong>A SIMPLE VISTA<strong>

**Si** le preguntaban la razón por la cual aquel hombre le llamaba la razón no podía contestar, no entendía el porqué su vista siempre se paseaba buscándolo escondido para que no reclamara por salir de su zona, pero nunca lo encontraba en la mañana solo en las noches cuando venía a trabajar pero siempre terminaba encerrándole cuando intentaba acercarse de forma amistosa.

Aunque no iba a negar que en un inicio estaba en la misión de matarlo hasta que hubo algo que cambio cuando lo miro, como si hubiera algo en el que lo atrajera ¿S era acaso que no mostraba temor alguno? A pesar de estar consciente de su trabajo parecía tener su rostro serio como si no le interesara morir ¿Por qué aquel guardia lo atraía con esa mirada seria? ¿Sera acaso que no le temía? Deseaba poder entrar y que las puertas se cerraran tras suyo para tenerlo solo él, para estar tan cerca e ignorar a sus compañeros que tal vez pudieran ver cualquier cosa que le hiciera.

A simple vista parecía que se quedaba embobado mirándolo cuando estaba cerca de la puerta y a pesar de que alguna vez le rogo que le abriera (y obtuvo una negativa) no se rendía, no se cansaba de buscarlo con la mirada ni siquiera podía evitar sonreír cuando al menos lo podía observar unos segundos antes de volver a su "rol" que parecía no hacer muy bien desde que aquellos sentimientos extraños lo invadieron.

Hasta que un día sin entender aquella puerta no se cerró a pesar de que funcionaba perfectamente como si lo invitara a su oficina aunque no lo pensó demasiado ya que había ingresado con algo de duda como si aun sospechara que fueran hacerle algo. Aunque ¿Desde cuándo el guardia de seguridad le permitía entrar para cerrar la puerta a pesar de saber que se quedaba sin batería? Bueno eran las 5: 50 no había nada de qué preocuparse podrían durar 10 minutos sin que nadie los interrumpiera y sin que nadie tuviera que morir.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-** pregunto aquel hombre con mirada severa y asesina encontrándose de brazos cruzados y con la tableta en las piernas **–si es matarme créeme que no desperdiciarías tus fuerzas ahora-**

Se quedo callado no porque no supiera que decir sino que la voz del otro le resultaba tan atractiva que se había perdido en unos segundos clavando sus ojos ámbar en el otro de un tono azul, en silencio observándolo fijamente ¿Es acaso que se ha vuelto mudo? ¿¡Por qué no sabía que decir!?

Mike suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos molesto ante eso, parecía que ahora si no deseaban decirle alguna amenaza o cualquier idiotez para que les abriera la puerta -¿**Dirás algo o alguien te comió la lengua?- **pregunto sin el esfuerzo de ser gracioso estando de forma hostil en aquel momento

**-Mike…-** pronuncio su nombre mientras tenía las ganas de acercarse aun más pero sabía que no podía, pero ahora se conformaría con saborear aquel nombre **-¿Por qué me dejaste entrar?-**

Ahora era su turno para estar callado, se quedo mirando la puerta para ver que nadie estuviera hoy pareciese que el único que lo iba a molestar iba ser aquel pelirrojo con cola y orejas de zorro **-¿Sera porque parecías acosarme siempre que llegabas a tocar mi puerta? Tal vez te ignore pero no soy estúpido como para darme cuenta que te quedas ahí unos segundos mirándome-** apunto a la pequeña ventana donde se podía ver afuera **–así que si no me quieres matar ¿Qué quieres conmigo?-**

Ahí estaba la misma pregunta que se llevaba haciendo desde que aquella mirada, aquel cuerpo, aquella seriedad le había llamado la atención ¿Qué es lo que quería? Probablemente coquetear como cuando lo hacía antes pero eso solo era un juego y siendo sinceros Mike no era eso ¿Entonces qué? Puede ser que también deseaba probar los labios del otro a pesar de que no tuviera sentido del gusto pero no evitaba querer acercarse para posicionar sus labios sobre los suyos, tenerlo en sus manos, poner su cuerpo frio contra el otro.

Tal vez quería más que una simple amistad, incluso tal vez quería más que solo observarlo sin poder hacer nada.

**-5 minutos- **musito el otro con seriedad dándole a entender que si no se apuraba iba a perder el tiempo

**-¿Me harás algo si me acerco?- **cuestiono ante eso mientras daba un pequeño paso había el no estando seguro de estar a salvo si el otro negaba aquel permiso

Alzo una ceja mirándolo curioso, como si un niño tratara de entender a algo que le resultaba imposible comprender **-¿Por qué te quieres acercar?-**

Otro paso más, otra duda mas ¿Cuánto valor se necesitaba para no sentirse tonto? No podía evitarlo, perderse en aquellos ojos oscuros de tono azul tan severos, aquellos labios carnosos tan atractivos en su opinión y vaya que no iba negar que tenia la curiosidad de saber cómo era su físico; necesitaba dejar de pensar o de seguro ya no sabría cual es el Mike al que desea.

**-Un buen pirata siempre debe hacer un reconocimiento sobre sus tripulantes, para asegurarse de que no tengan miedo a la búsqueda de aventuras- **informo manteniendo el pequeño rol que alguna vez hizo

**-****Yo no soy parte de su tripulación, Capitán Foxy-**

**_Capitán _**esa palabra proviniendo de sus labios a su parecer eran seductoras, atrayentes y provocativas, era de las primeras veces que mantener aquel pequeño papel le traía un sentimiento bastante…**_provocador._**

**-Puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión marinero de agua dulce-**

**-¿En serio?- **una sonrisa se pinto en su rostro, una que no parecía ser inocente ante eso

A ese paso realmente la mandíbula se le iba a caer, dando ahora pequeños pasos aun si acercarse totalmente a él **-¿Desconfías de un pirata?-**

Su mirada contestaba todo con ello **–si no lo logras en menos de 4 minutos, no creo que sea el mejor pirata que exista-**

**-No dudes de su capitán-**

Ya no importo nada al estar suficientemente cerca de él, cuando lo tomo con su garfio cerca del cuello para besarlo, para unir sus labios en un movimiento desesperado por conocerlos, por sentirlos totalmente y más en aquel punto que aquel guardia de seguridad empezaba a cooperar como si todo aquel show estuviera planeado para convertirse en besos intensos, donde lenguas luchaban contra la otra, donde aquella piel se juntaba con la artificial, donde todo lo que estuviera afuera no importara.

Y cada beso duraba su tiempo y a pesar de que los pocos segundos que le daba para respirar no quitaban la intensidad excitante que tenían, inclusive cuando llegaron a las 6am no importo, no les importo si alguien llegaba y los descubría. Pero Foxy sabía que no quería que despidieran a su tripulante, al único que le interesaba tener en su tripulación.

Lo tomo mientras sonreía coqueto al ver como el otro se sostenía a su cuello para no caer, lo tenía, tenía a lo único que le interesaba por ahora.

**-Debe aprender unas reglas para pertenecer a mi barco marinero, también la forma de volverse el favorito-**

Y por ahora se lo llevaría a Pirate Cove, ya veía la ventaja de estar fuera de servicio, tendría más libertad de dárselo a otro.


	11. Opuestos

_**Siento que apenas sea un Drabble pero estos días mi imaginación se a escapado D': pero al menos espero que les guste y es la primera vez que cierro exactamente en 500 palabras lo que se supone que es el Drabble ¡Muy bien! es la primera vez que logro eso y se siente genial.**_

_**Espero que les agrade a pesar de que sea poco me esforzare en que aumenten tan siquiera un poco los siguientes.**_

_**Sentimental Melody, la que no sabe que es actualizar a tiempo~**_

_**Les deseo muy buenas lecturas~**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-FNAF 1 & 2 No me pertenecen sino a SC (Scott Cawthon)**_

_**-Slash (hombre x hombre) Bonnie x Toy Bonnie**_

_**-Versión Pole-Bear**_

_**-No todo siempre concuerda con el espacio/tiempo del juego**_

* * *

><p><strong>Opuestos<strong>

**P**odrían intentar compararlos pero no se parecían en nada, ni en físico ni siquiera en mentalidad; opuestos, era lo único que se podía definir entre ellos. El "novedad" y el era un "artilugio "antiguo, el "mejorado" el "destrozado", uno "amado" el otro "olvidado". Diferentes, sin ninguna comparación lógica con los que se pudieran unir más que el nombre y hasta ahí se podían comparar, hasta ahí podían llegar.

Opuestos, simplemente lo eran, no concordaban con nada, no se entendían, no se toleraban, se odiaban, se molestaban, se asqueaban y juraban que podrían acabar con el otro sin siquiera pensarlo. No necesitaban si quiera mirarse para saber que también las formas en las que podían mostrar alguna facción de un sentimiento eran diferentes.

Pero los corazones que podían amarse entre ellos podían ser tan iguales, tan silencios sin decir nada cuando se sentían atraídos a alguien que tal vez en el fondo los pudieran entender, oprimiendo con fuerza contra el metal como si en verdad tuvieran algo con lo que pudieran latir, como si algo dentro suyo reaccionara en busca del otro pero no, no se buscarían, no se hablarían; solo se alejan, se alejan del otro sin siquiera arrepentirse de aquella decisión.

Pero no podían evitar pensar en las tantas cosas opuestas que tenían sin sentirse extrañamente atraído por saber las razones por las que había tantas y tan pocas similitudes, extrañados por aquella atracción que podían sentir hasta que finalmente el día final llego, todo ese lugar estaba concluyendo cayendo en pedazos ¿Hablar o seguir callados? ¿Opuestos o iguales? ¿Qué importaba ahora? Todo se acababa y aun lo que se les ocurría pensar eran las diferentes cosas que eran y aun así estaban frente a frente mirándose fijamente.

No tenían palabras para hablar simplemente estaban ahí quietos, en silencio, sin siquiera hacer un gesto con el cual recibir o desear alejar al otro, solo estaban parados.

Sus ojos rojizos plantados en aquellos esmeraldas, sin siquiera tener que hablar era obvio que apenas y podían demostrar lo que tal vez callaron bastante tiempo, lo que tal vez debieron decir antes pero ahora no había nada más que hacer.

**-Tal vez te extrañe Bon Bon-**

**-Yo probablemente lo haga Bonnie-**

Otra vez sin palabras, ahora más que nada deseaba tener rostro para poder besarlo en vez de desperdiciar aquel silencio hasta que un abrazo termino sus pensamientos dejándolo en blanco.

Tal vez si hubieran visto que a pesar de ser opuestos podían tener cosas en común si lo intentaran pero él hubiera no existía ahora, simplemente se mantendrían callados en aquel abrazo sin necesidad de tener que usar palabras para arrepentirse.

Era verdad, eran casi completamente opuestos pero el "corazón" no veía diferencias algunas, así que nunca fueron tan iguales como en aquel momento. Solo se arrepentirían en silencio aun sin siquiera confesar lo que sentían ya que no era necesario, tantas veces lo negaron que esta vez parecía ser la excepción de aquello.

Solo lo mantendría entre sus brazos.


End file.
